Enough, Forever
by HPTL
Summary: Bella and her family are new to Forks. They meet the Cullen family, unknown about the fact of Bella and Edwards love that will form. But Bella's 'brother' picks a fight with Edward, what will happen? All vampire!
1. Moving In

Our family's mini van pulled up to a house I thought a small town like Forks would never have. It was a 1929 house, with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The house looked horrible on the outside, but let's face it, when my mother has a project in front oh her, there's nothing stopping her. I guess I get that from her.

"Isabella! Get over her, and help your brothers and sisters unpack!" my mother called from the car. My mother had light brown wavy hair to about just past her shoulders. White, cold skin, like all of us, and topaz eyes right now.

My mother Mary was an artist. She liked to make our houses look like we've been living there for years. Her mate, who was our father, Nathan, was a lawyer. He had straight black hair. Rather boring.

My brothers, Christopher, had wavy brown hair, Martin, had red hair and Thomas had black hair like Nathan too. My sisters, Sophie, had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and was mated with Chris. My other sister, Andrea, had curly shoulder length hair and was mates with Martin.

Now, being in a family of vampires, most people would think I would be mates with Thomas, as Nathan and Mary planned when they changed him. But that never really worked out with us. I always have thought of him as my brother, not my mate.

"Bella! Stop day dreaming and come help us un-pack!" Sophie was yelling around the car to where I was standing in the doorway of out new house.

"I will. Just relax." I yelled back to her. I turned to Mary. "Mary, could we please go and pick our rooms first? That way we know where everything's going." I smiled.

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea. But remember, Nathan and I get the North room on the second floor. Also, everything must be out of these trucks in three hours, we have the Cullen family coming to meet us." Mary said turning back to the car to help get boxes out.

"Yes mom, we know." We all chanted together. That's all Mary could talk about on the way here, the fact that there were other vampires that permanently lived in the area with the same eating habits as us. Animal blood, not human.

So we all rushed into the house, at human speed of course, until we were inside out of human eye. Then we all ran up the stairs, with me in the lead followed closely by Thomas, to pick a bedroom.

I got the bedroom on the South side, third floor, with a giant walk-in closet. Cause knowing Sophie and being in a new town, she would wanting to be going shopping tomorrow.


	2. Meeting the Vampires

A/N; I forgot to add in the last chapter, but I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does

_A/N; I forgot to add in the last chapter, but _**I don't own**_ any of these characters, _**Stephenie Meyer**_ does. I really _**only own**_ Mary, Nathan, Chris, Martin, Thomas, Sophie and Andrea._

"Bella! Thomas! Sophie! Chris! Get down here now please!" Mary called us from the bottom of the stairs. We were all in Thomas's room on the second floor.

We all raced down, I won of course, being the fastest. Only to be stopped by a very angry look on Mary's face. I looked around, and noticed seven strangers staring at us.

"Hello. I am Carlisle." The man at the front of the group told us. He had a smile on his face. "This is my family, Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward." They all waved when their name was called.

"Hi Carlisle. I'm Sophie. This is Chris, Thomas and Bella. Did you all meet everyone else yet?" Sophie said with a huge smile on her face.

I wasn't the only person surprised by Sophie's boldness.

"Yes we have. We've also have met Andrea and Martin." Carlisle said with the same smile as Sophie.

"Why don't we move inside? This is rather awkward standing here." Chris said to make the mood lighter.

We walked into the living room where Mary, Nathan, Andrea and Martin were waiting. I noticed that the boy named Edward was walking rather close behind me. I walked over to Thomas's piano and sat on top.

"So, are you going to be attending Forks High School?" The one I think was named Alice asked.

"Yes. Andrea and Chris are going to be under the last name of Moore. Thomas and I will be under the last name of Smith," Sophie told everyone, "And Bella and Martin are under the last name of Holden."

"Ah. That is very interesting. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper are under Cullen, with Alice and Emmett are under Hale." Esme told us. But I did notice, when she said Edward's name, she looked over at me. Wonder what that means.

"So, does any of you have any special powers?" Martin asked. He's always trying to find others with some kind of power. Like mind reading, moving things with your mind, that kind.

"Oh! You bet! Edward, he can read minds. Jasper can control the mood of a room, and I, can see the future." Alice said. "And, Martin can make animals do what he wishes, Sophie can . . . see all of someone's most embarrassing moments! And, Bella can levitate things! Wow! That must be cool. Being able to move things with you mind I mean."

"Well, sometimes. Other times, I wish I had Sophie's skill. I'd much rather be able to know someone's most embarrassing moments. It could come in handy you know." I said with a smile.

This went on for hours. It wasn't until the morning light was coming through did we all remember it was Monday, and most of us had our first day of school today.

We said bye to the Cullens, and they were on their way.

_A/N; I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to be making the next chapter about the first day of school.. Right now this is all fluff, next chapter, will have lots of Bella and Edward! Review please! _


	3. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Give thanks to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a writers block. Next chapter may be up later today, tomorrow or Sunday. But Sundays a sure. Thanks!**

Ugh. Monday. Gross. I hate Mondays! I hate Mondays more when I started at a new school. I hate the stares all the kids give us for months, all because we're so 'pale' looking. I hate when the teachers make us stand up in front of a class, and introduce ourselves. But most of all, I hate when guys try to get with Andrea, Sophie and myself,

Mostly it's always me. Since I'm known as the 'single' one.

I got dressed and headed downstairs, only to see the Cullen family in our living room looking like they never left.

"Ah! Good morning Bella!" Sophie shrieked when she noticed me walk in.

I yawned for affect. "Morning everyone." I smiled.

"Bella, I really hope you don't mind, but the Cullens' offered to drive us to school, since you know, it being our first day and all." Andrea said with a giggle. There was something I was missing out on.

"Nah. Doesn't bother me. Just as long as I don't have to drive anywhere soon. Then I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Great! That's settled then. Edward, she rides with you." Alice said a little too excited. She looked at Andrea and Sophie and they all started giggling. I was definitely missing out on something.

"Only because you say so. But Alice, you must know, your plan will never work." Edward said with a small smile.

"Oh, is that what you think? We shall see." Alice said smiling sending all the girls back into their giggle fits.

Once the girls stopped laughing, Sophie looked at her watch. "Oh no! It's almost eight! We gotta go! And I mean, like right now. I don't want to be late, I've never been late for anything, EVER!" She said bolting out of the living room.

"Well, she seems like another Alice. Doesn't she Jasper?" The big Cullen asked. I think his named started with an E..

"Yes. Very much Emmett. But no one will be Alice." Jasper said as Alice beamed at him.

"HEY! LET'S GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Sophie yelled from outside.

Slowly we all made our way outside; only too see an impatient Sophie standing on the porch.

"Bella, you're going to be riding in the Volvo. That's Edward's car." Alice informed me.

Great. I get to ride in a shiny Volvo. Lucky me.

"Okay. That's fine. You're all going straight to the school though right?" I asked Andrea as she walked by. She could tell I didn't want to ride with Edward.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine. If he hurts you, we shall know." She gave me a quick hug and walked over to Alice and Emmett.

I slowly turned around to face a very sour looking vampire. Once he noticed that I was looking at him, he smiled.

"Hi. I'm Edward. I don't think I've really introduced myself." He smiled. Somehow, his smile made a shiver run down my back.

"Hi Edward. I'm Bella." I smiled back shyly.

"Shall we go to school then? Seeing how everyone else is gone." He pointed out how we were alone standing out front of my house.

"Sure." We walked over to his car in silence.

He opened the passenger door for me. I muttered a thanks. Then he got to the drivers side before I was buckled in.

The whole ride to school was quiet. The only sound was the purring of the car. He pulled into the school parking lot after about five minutes of driving. People's heads turned towards the car to notice who just drove in. They quickly looked away, then looked back. Great. School hasn't started yet, and people are already staring.

I groaned. Edward snapped his head too look at me. He gave me a puzzled look.

"School hasn't started yet. And yet their already staring." I sighed.

"Well, you can't blame them. You are quiet beautiful." A crooked smile crossed his face.

If I could blush, I would be blushing extremely right now. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I started looking around try and see where the office was. I guess Edward figured that out.

"It's that way." He pointed out to a building with the a sign that read 'OFFICE' in front of it.

"How's about I walk you?" Edward looked down giving me his crooked smile.

"So you can say that you've talked to the new girl first?" I joked.

"Something like that."

As we walked to the office – human pace, -- I noticed that I was getting a lot of looks. And so was Edward. I mostly got looks from guys, checking me out then having them rush off to tell their friends about the new girl. But on the bright side, I was getting dirty looks, from girls. I guess they all wanted Edward.

Before we got to the office, everyone else caught up.

"I can't believe all these guys here. I bet, on forth of them have already had a fantasy of at least one of us sleeping with them." Andrea said only loud enough for us to hear.

"Well, the one guy you really want to look out for is Mike Newton. He's like a puppy dog." Alice said while trying to hold back laughter.

Before we knew it, we were walking into the office. This office was like your grandparents living room. It was cozy, and smelled like old people.

"Ah. I'm guessing you are the new kids from Thunder Bay?" A woman from the front desk asked. Maybe she's why it smells like old people. She reminds me of my grandmother.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Sophie. And these are Andrea, Bella, Thomas, Martin and Chris. We're here for our times tables." Sophie said walking up to the women.

"Yes yes. Of course. Well, here you go. They all come with a map of the school." She smiled at Sophie and went back to whatever she was doing before we walked in.

"Thank you." Sophie said smiling.

We all walked back out side and then Sophie handed out our classes.

"Ugh. I've got Math first." Andrea said.

"Well, we all have gym last. And I've got English with Chris. That's just about it. I'm alone for the rest of the day. . I think." I said replying to Andrea.

"You're not alone for the rest of the day." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not am I?" I asked.

"Nope. You've got Bio with Alice and myself, math with Rosalie, Latin with Jasper, Emmett and myself, and your free period, is the same as mine." Edward said still smiling.

"Oh well, isn't that just dandy." Sophie said angrily. I guess the bell was going to ring.

"Well, off to class we all shall go." Andrea said, noticing Sophie's anger.

I started walking off toward the language department only to have Chris walk up beside me.

"Well, it looks like you've got a thing for Edward." Chris said smiling.

"Oh haha. I don't even know if I like him yet. Besides, I've gone a long time without a mate, why would I need one now?" I asked him.

"Because. New places, means new people. You never know what could happen." I couldn't push the subject anymore because we arrived to our English room. Great. A women. I don't think Chris is going to get much from the lessons.

We walked up the teacher's desk. The teacher look at me, then at Chris longer then she should have.

"Hi. I'm Bella Holden, and this is Chris Moore." I said to the teacher to get her took stop looking at Chris that way. I'm glad Sophie didn't have English with us.

"Hello. I'm Miss McDonald. Here's the list of books we're going to be reading from this point on. You can pick a seat anywhere." She smiled and turned back to her desk, probably hyperventilate about not trying to think about Chris is that way.

We took a seat at the back of the room; I ended up zoning out of the class. We were going Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure I've read that book about nine times.

Finally the bell rang and I picked up my books to head off the Bio.

"See you at lunch?" I asked Chris as we were going to head our own ways.

"Yup." He said and walked off towards his next class.

Just as I was about to walk into the class, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to notice Alice bouncing up and down behind me.

"Bella! Wait for Edward with me? I'm sure he'll want to be here when you meet Mr. Marsh." She said giving me a smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

We waited about two minutes, when Edward walked around the corner.

"Waiting for someone are we?" Edward asked Alice smiling.

"Yes. I wanted you to see what happened when Bella met Mr. Marsh." Alice said walking into the classroom.

I sighed and followed her in. I walked up to the teacher's desk to find that already most of the class was staring at me as I walked up.

"Hi. I'm Bella Holden." I said trying to sound polite.

"Hello Bella. I'm Mr. Marsh. I'll be your teacher for Biology." With that he finally looked up at me.

I noticed someone behind me tense up. I guess Edward and Alice didn't go sit down.

"Okay. I guess I'll go sit down now." I said smiling.

"Sure thing. You can be partners with Mike. He sits in the front. By the windows." Mr. Marsh said smiling.

"Mr. Marsh, Bella's not supposed to sit near windows. She has the urge to start day dreaming." Alice said from behind me.

"Ah. Then in that case, I guess you can be partners with Edward, seeing as you already know him and Alice." Mr. Marsh said slightly disappointed.

"Thanks." I said smiling trying to cheer him up. But I knew what he was thinking; he wanted me near him so he could stare at me easily.

I followed Alice and Edward to the back of the room. Alice sat on the left side of the room and Edward to the right. I sat on the edge closest to Alice, seeing as Edward took the other seat.

"I don't like him very much." I said at vampire speed.

"Good. Don't he's having rather bad thoughts for a teacher to be thinking about a student." Edward said frustrated.

I laughed at this.

Class started again and I again zoned out, we were doing bacteria. Something I've already done.

Finally the bell rang and I started packing up my books. Lunch. I get to see my family again. Just as I was about to turn and leave, a blonde boy stopped me in my path.

"Hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He said smiling.

"Hi Mike. I'm Bella." I was shocked at his braveness. Most people didn't talk to us.

"Hey hunny." I felt someone's arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Edward staring down at me.

"Hi." I said smiling, a bit confused.

"Well, I guess I'll so you later then. Bye Bella." With that Mike walked out of the room.

"Awkward much?" I heard Alice say from behind us.

"Well, I wasn't about to let Mike ask Bella to join him Friday night for supper and a movie." Edward said smiling.

"So that's what he was going to do?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. And he's going to keep trying. That man there is determined."

We slowly made our way to the cafeteria talking the whole way. Once we got there, I noticed a lot of people staring at us. We slowly made our way through the lunch line, getting lunch props.

I scanned the café, and saw Andrea, Sophie, Rosalie and Emmett sitting together so we made our way over there.

"Hey guys. How were your first two classes?" Andrea asked me as I sat down.

"Long and boring. I've already done everything." I replied.

We talked all lunch, and then noticed that it was five minutes to the bell.

"Oh darn. Latin." I sighed.

"Bella, we all have gym after, remember." Thomas said smiling.

"That's true. Okay, see you all in gym." I got up and started walked towards the trash with my untouched food.

I was half way to the door when I felt someone walk up and grab my hand.

I looked up and noticed Edward holding my hand.

"Just in case we see Newton. You know." He smiled he crooked smile and we continued to class.

Just as I thought, I walked in the room and noticed Mike sitting in the front row right by the door. Once he noticed that mine and Edward's hands were entwined, his smile dropped. I pretended I didn't notice.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and noticed for this class I had a female teacher. Thank god.

"Hi. I'm Bella Holden." I smiled.

"Hello Bella. I'm Miss Jackson. Here's a list of what we're doing right now, what we've done, and what we're about to do. Now, if you've done anything on this list already this year, don't be afraid to tell me at the end of class. Now, I noticed you walked in with the Cullens, I think it might be best if you sit with them." She smiled. I was glad I didn't have to sit beside Mike.

"Thanks. And I will tell you what I have and haven't done after I go over the list." I smiled and started walking towards the back of the room where Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting. I noticed Edward saved me a seat between him and Emmett.

"I've already done everything on this list. Do I just pretend I haven't done half?" I asked the three at vampire speed so no one else would hear.

"Yes. That's the best idea." Edward answered my question.

"Okay." Was all I could say, for the class was starting.

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. Yes, free period. I started collecting my books and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"I'll be in the hallway waiting." I heard Edward say only loud enough for myself to hear as he walked by me out the door.

"Miss Jackson? Here's my list of what I have done this year. It looks like my other school was going the same way as you." I handed her the list of what I've done already.

"Thank you Bella. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She smiled at me and started getting ready for her next class.

I started for the door, which was on the other side of the room, when I noticed that Mike Newton hadn't left yet. Oh joy.

I started walking for the door, when Mike started talking to me.

"Bella, are you dating Cullen?" His voice had lots of disgust in it.

"Why do you care if I'm dating Edward or not?" I asked with the same amount of attitude his voice had.

"Well, cause your new, and well, didn't you just meet him today?" He replied with venom in his voice. I guessed that he didn't like Edward very much.

"Actually, Edward is a family friend. I've known him since we were kids." I spat at him, and left the room leaving a still shocked Mike standing there.

I noticed Edward standing up against the wall smirking.

"So we've known each other since we were kids now have me?" He smiled his crooked smile that I was beginning to love.

"Well, I had to tell him something. I couldn't just go, 'Oh Mike, but me and Edward, yea well, we're vampires and well, we're just like, yea.' What do you think would happen?" I asked.

"He'd freak out and think your lying to him." Edward replied.

"Well, I still had to say something."

"Okay, okay. I understand. But you should have heard what he was thinking. He thinks your falling head over heals for him." Edward laughed.

"Well, I think he needs to think that I'm head over heals for someone else." I said stopping myself to look at Edward better.

"Oh, so you want us to pretend to be going out?" He acted shocked.

"Well, maybe we could do more then just pretend." I looked down.

"Bella," He placed his hand on my chin too get a look at my face. "Bella, I'd rather not pretend. I'd rather really date you."

"Then lets." I replied.

"But.. Wait, are you telling me your not dating Thomas?" he looked curious.

"No Edward. I'm not dating Thomas. He's like my brother."

"Okay then, Bella, will you go out with me?"

"Yes Edward. I'd love too." I smiled.

We made our way to the gym hall, deciding to wait there instead. Finally the bell rang and we waited for our family to join us.

When Alice saw us, she shrieked. "OMG! My brother, and one my of new best friends, dating! Yea! Wait until Carlisle, Esme, Mary, and Nathan find out! Their going to be sooo happy!" She hugged both of us and ran to tell the Coach about the new kids.

Thanks to Alice, none of us had to take part in gym. She told him that herself and her siblings were their mentors and had to watch them. So the Coach let them sit out too.

"He really shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. I mean, he's the teacher." Edward growled beside me.

"What's he thinking Eddie?" Emmett asked smirking.

"He's undressing Bella, Andrea, Sophie, Alice and Rose in his mind. He thinks we're all related somehow." Edward said still mad.

"Oh. Does he normally do that?" Andrea asked scared.

"No. He's normally rather normal. But I guess you three pushed him off the edge. Five model looking girls . . . all in one class. That has to be tough." Edward answered her question.

I looked up at Edward, seeing as he had stood up.

"Class is over." He said smirking.

He was right, just as he said that, the bell rang to mark the end of the day. The coach dismissed us and we all left to get our stuff, then out to the parking lot. I made it only just out of the change room, when I was stopped by, the one and only, Mike Newton. This guy was really starting to bug me.

"Hey Bella." He said embarrassed. I guess he didn't think I'd be out so fast.

"Mike." I started walking around him. He grabbed onto my arm to hold me back.

"Bella. Wait. Do you want a ride home?" I could tell he really was trying.

"Mike, I'm really sorry, but I already have a ride home." He let go of my arm. "Bye Mike."

"Bye." He really was upset. I tried smiling at him to help cheer him up. But I don't think he saw.

I walked out of the change room area, only to be attacked by my family.

"Omg! Did Mike Newton just as to give you a ride home?" Sophie couldn't help but hold in her excitement.

"Yes. I turned him down though. I'd rather not ride home with him, and not have him know where I live." I was starting to really not like this guy.

"He's like a puppy dog. I told you to avoid him." I felt someone grab my hand.

I spun around to see Edward smiling.

"Let's go home shall we?" Andrea asked.

"Yes! Nathan and Mary have something important to tell you all!" Alice said sounding delightful.

"What Alice? Tell us. Please!" Sophie tried to bug it out of her, but Alice wouldn't tell.

We walked out of the building to the cars, same cars as this morning, but only I didn't feel awkward riding with Edward this time.

The whole drive home he held my hand and talked. I really was starting to like this guy. A lot.

**A/N: Review please! It really makes me happy to know that you all enjoy my story. The twist is coming soon. And if you have any ideas about where Bella and Edward should go for a date, tell me! I can always use help. Thanks!**


	4. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does. She's fabulous. Thank her. :) **

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed Nathan and Mary looking really happy. I un-did my seat belt, only to notice that Edward was already holding the door open for me.

"Why, thank you Edward." I said as he helped my out of the car.

"Why, your welcome Isabella." He smiled his famous crooked smile.

"HEY! How'd you know that my name was Isabella?" I asked shocked. Maybe Sophie told him. . . or Andrea.

"Mary's thinking it." He smiled yet again.

Great. Now he knows my name. Wait, does he know my full name? I'll have to find out.

I took Edward's hand and started to walk towards the house. No one else was here yet.

"Hi Mary. Hi Nathan." I said as we walked into the living room.

Mary looked up as I said hi. She noticed that me and Edward were holding hands. She drew a quick breath. Then rushed over too me.

"Oh Bella! Are you two dating?" I could really see she was happy.

I nodded smiling.

"Oh Bella! That's great! I'm so excited for you. You've been alone far too long." She engulfed me with a hug. I tried hugging back but it was too hard with Edward holding onto my hand.

I looked up at Nathan too see if he approved. He nodded. I smiled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I didn't think the ride to and from school was that long.

"Outside. I guess they wanted you two break the news to us." Nathan said smiling.

Alice already was out of the car, running towards us, with Sophie right behind her.

"Okay. Look Bella, we're going to give you a make-over tonight. Okay? How does that sound?" Sophie looked really excited.

I felt my eyes widened in horror. "Sophie! You know how I feel about you giving me make-overs. I don't like them."

"Ahhh! Bella! You have to let us. Please!" Sophie was giving me her puppy dog pout.

"Fine." I couldn't say no too the puppy dog pout.

Sophie and Alice shrieked in happiness and rushed to give me a hug.

We all stayed talking for about what seemed like days, outside. It was getting dark when I heard Rosalie speak something that caught my interest.

"I really do think we should be heading home. Carlisle and Esme might be getting worried." Rosalie said with a sad expressing. She was having fun. We all were.

"Okay. But Bella, remember, I'll be coming back over at midnight, for your make over, and everyone else will be coming back to see you before school." Alice said smiling.

"Ugh. Fine. But I won't be a happy camper." I said a tad but angry.

"Yea! Bella, you're the best!" She rushed over too give me a hug, then ran to her car.

"Bye guys. See you all later." Emmett said going back to his car. Jasper, Rosalie muttered a bye and followed Alice and Emmett to the car.

I turned to Edward. He was smiling down at me.

"See you in the morning. Ride with me again?" He asked smiling down at me.

Damnit. Was did he have to be so gorgeous.

"I'd love too." I said smiling back.

"Good. Cause I was thinking about kidnapping you if you said no." He smiled his crooked smile. "Since you're riding with me, how about we go on a date tomorrow after school then?" He asked still smiling.

"Oh, I'd love that even more." I said smiling.

"Good." He kissed my check and was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, its mostly fluff. Don't worry, next chapter shall be so much more longer! Read and review please? **


	5. MakeOver

Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I want to, I am not Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, as much as I want to, I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would be writing Midnight Sun or going on some sick tour. But I'm not. I'm still me. Sadly. **

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update… I think. Its just I've had to much homework and stuff that I didn't have anytime. School's over Thursday, as it's my grad, so I'll be able to update more! Yeaa! Now I'll shut up, and here's the story. **

After everyone left, I walked back upstairs and sat in my bedroom. I only had two hours till midnight. Two hours to get away. Could I do it? Nah. I wouldn't get too far with me covering up my smell.

I sat in my bed room debating if I could get away or not when I heard someone knock.

"Bella. Can I come in?" Thomas. Oh joy.

"Sure."

Thomas walked in with slight ease.

"Bella. Can I talk to you about something?" He really had something on his mind. Since when does he come to me for advice?

"Sure. You know you can always talk to me." I wasn't lying.

"It's just that, I'm in love. . . w-with you." By this time he was looking at the floor.

I didn't know what to say. Sure, Nathan had meant for Thomas to be my mate when he changed Thomas, but I'd always just thought as him as a brother. But this couldn't be happening. Not now. I loved Edward. Now Thomas decided he wanted to be my mate?

"Um, wow." I didn't know what to say.

"It's just when I saw you with Edward, holding hands and all, I just wanted that too be me you were holding hands with." He looked up at me now. I noticed he really meant this, and wasn't joking around with me.

"Thomas, I don't know what too say. It's just, I love Edward. I'm sorry. Really really sorry." I tried to comfort him with my hand, but that was a rather HUGE mistake. For Thomas had thought I meant something else.

He pulled me on top of him, and started kissing me. I tried pushing him off, but then I noticed I was on top. Smart. I started punching Thomas until he stopped.

"THOMAS MICHAEL SMITH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I wasn't angry. I was furious

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Oh man. He was upset. I couldn't care. He knew I didn't feel that way about him.

"OH. I DON'T CARE. YOU KNOW I'M DATING EDWARD. YET YOU KISS ME?" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. By then, everyone of my siblings had gathered in my room.

"NO! HE DID WHAT?!" Sophie asked me. She looked appalled. I bet she would tell Alice as soon as she got here, and Alice would tell Edward, Edward would become furious, and then attack Thomas. That wouldn't be good.

"Look, it was an accident!"

"No. the accident was letting you in my room. Now leave!" I was getting madder.

Thomas got up, looking like he was about to attack me. He'd never win. He knew that. I was stronger and fast. And besides, he'd have the Cullen's' to deal with if my family wasn't strong enough.

He slowly walked out of the room seeing as he was by himself on this one.

I started dry crying. What would Edward think? What if he found out because of Alice and not because of me? What would he do to me? What would he do to Thomas?

"Guys. Please don't tell Alice or Edward about this." I asked my family.

"Um, Bells, that's going to be a problem. See, Alice called, and told us to come up to your room," Andrea started telling me, "And well, once we were outside the door, we sorta heard you yelling at Thomas."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Why me of all people?" I finally stopped sobbing.

"Bell. It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." Martin was trying to calm me down. Since we were 'brother and sister'.

"I know. But it mostly happens to me."

"Bella, why are you so upset about this?" Sophie asked softly.

"Because. What if Edward knows? What he if hates me? I can't have him hate me Sophie. I just can't." I looked at the floor. Some how I made it to the sofa before I fell.

"Bella, he won't hate you. In fact, I've never seen someone so much in love with someone in my life. And I'm telling you, 234 years is a rather long life." Andrea tried to make the room light.

"Are you sure?" As I said that, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked in.

"Bella! Are you okay? I mean, I saw Thomas kiss you, and I thought you were cheating on Edward, but then you started attacking him, I didn't know you were that strong." Alice said crouching in front of me.

I smiled. Edward walked in and sat beside me. He pulled me closer and started rubbing my back soothingly. I knew right then, Edward didn't hate me, he loved me, and I loved him back.

"Bella. It isn't your fault. I do not hold you guilty at all." Edward titled my head up to look at him, and then he kissed me.

I believed him. I would have been happy to stay this way in Edward's arms for eternity. But sadly, Sophie and Alice had to be born.

"BELLA!" Sophie screamed at me from her room. "IT'S MIDNIGHT! GET YOUR HIND IN MY BEDROOM."

I guessed she really wanted me to have this makeover…

"Edward. I really don't want this makeover." I looked up at him hopefully.

"But Bella. I want to see you all dolled up." He smiled.

"Fine. But just this once." I kissed his check and ran up to Sophie's' room.

As soon as I walked into Sophie's room, I was pushed into her bathroom.

"No going overboard!" I told Sophie. She knew my rules.

"I won't! I promise. Just relax. We're going to make you damn sexy for school today." Sophie said like meant it.

"Ugh. So I can have MORE guys staring, flirting, and un-dressing me in there minds at school today?" I hated when guys did that.

"Mmhmm." She smiled at me, and then went to work.

"Okay, Alice is doing your outfit, shoes, and hair. I'm doing your makeup and nails. And Rose is well, your accessories." Sophie told me as she set to work.

"When we're done with you Bella, your going to look hot!" Alice shouted from the closet.

"Are we all having makeovers done?" I didn't want to be the only one.

"Yes. But you're going to take to longest, so we're starting with you. And Andrea couldn't make it tonight, she had a fancy date." Rosalie looked over from the necklaces she was looking at.

"Bella, do you like chokers, normal sized or big necklaces?" I'm glad Rosalie was asking which kind I like best.

"I like normal sized best. If not it doesn't matter if it's a choker or big." I said trying to be helpful.

She nodded and turned back to the necklaces.

After about an hour of having my nails done, makeup done, and my hair done, it was my outfit time.

"Okay Alice. Hit us with this fabulous outfit!" Sophie said turning towards to doorway.

"Not yet. You can see it when Bella is in it. Bella, come here and put it on!" she shouted from the bedroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on the outfit and shoes Alice had picked out. I wasn't really looking at what I was putting on until I was done. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my outfit.

I was in a yellow Hollister top, with a black mini skirt. I had black knee high boots on. I looked pretty good.

"Bella! Are you done yet? I wanna see!" Sophie hated to be kept waiting.

"Yes. I'm done. Rose, I need those accessories now." I called to the bathroom.

"Come here and get them then! I want to see if they match." Rose called from the bathroom. I think she's just helping Sophie.

"Oh fine." I walked to the bathroom, and once I got there, I heard Sophie and Rosalie scream!

"BELLA! You look like a babe!" Sophie shouted looking me up and down.

"Now Sophie, please tell me your not becoming a lesbian. That would really rather scare me." I said mockingly.

She gasped at me. "BELLA!" She then threw a pillow at me.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Shall the makeover for you three begin?" I really wanted to not be the only person with a makeover done.

"Yes! Let us get to work. Bella, you can just sit and look pretty if you want." Sophie knew me all to well.

I sat down on the bed and started reading Pride and Prejudice. One of my favourite books. I got to about where Mr. Darcy says he in love with Elizabeth, when Alice Sophie and Rosalie walked in.

"Damn girls! You all look great!" Alice was in a purple Hollister dress with white flats, Sophie was in blood red strapless dress and black heels, and Rosalie was in pink Roxy dress with pink flats on.

"Okay. It's 7:30. Shall we go down and see what the guys think?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes! That sounds fun. Okay, we need an order. I think, Alice should go first." Sophie said smiling.

"Okay. Then Sophie, Rose, and lastly Bella." Alice said smiling at me.

"Why me last?" I didn't understand their plan.

"Because. That'll drive Edward crazy." Rose said smirking slightly.

"Ugh. You guys are horrible." I couldn't help but state the truth.

"We know. Okay, let us go." Alice bounced out of the room followed by Sophie, Rose and myself.

"OKAY! WE'RE COMING DOWN NOW. DON'T YOU DARE COME UPSTAIRS." Alice shouted from the top of the stairs were no one could see her.

Alice walked down the stairs like she was a princess entering a ball. Sophie followed her as soon as she hit the bottom, walking like she was at her wedding. Rosalie just laughed and walked down normally. Once she hit the bottom stair, I turned around the wall starting to walk downstairs. I didn't look up until I hit the bottom. When I did, Edward was standing right there looking at me with eyes full of love.

"You look amazing Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled like a schoolgirl. I think I'm in love.

"Shall we head to school now?" Sophie asked. "Now that you two have stopped acting all lovely-dovey."

"Oh shut up Sophie. You and Chris are the same way, maybe even worse!" I said fighting back.

"Pfftt. We are not." She said quietly. She knew, that I had won.

"Okay. Stop fighting you two. Time to go to school." Man, Mary was a lifesaver.

I walked over to Mary and Nathan and gave them both a hug before I turned around to Edward. Edward took my hand and walked me over to his car and helped me in before going to his side.

We pulled into the schools parking lot and I noticed there were a lot of male students still waiting around.

"Please tell me their not waiting around for us." I asked Edward before we got out of his car.

"I wish. Their minds are one-tracked. They think your single, so their all waiting around to hit on you." He was getting rather pissed off…

"Ugh."

Edward got out and helped me out like normal, only this time when he walked with me to where we were going to be meeting our family, he didn't let go of my hand to whole way.

When we got to where everyone else already was, Andrea looked to be at the point of throwing up…

"Some of these guys need to learn some respect." Was all she could say for she was trying to not pounce the closest guy.

"Well, whatcha going to do? Their hormones get the best of them." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

Just then, the bell for first period rang.

"Oh great. Let the worst day at, Forks High school begin." I said grabbing my bag off of the picnic table.


	6. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own this book. I just own the plot and some of the ****characters.**

**A/N: Okay. Here's chapter 6! Anyways, I need help. I'm not getting any emails from fan fiction anymore… not even for reviews and all that. So if you know what's happened or know how to fix it, put it in the review, or get my email from my profile and email me that way? THANK YOU! :) **

"Stupid, immature, horny guys." I whispered walking in the hallway while walking to lunch. Why won't they just leave me alone? Oh right, they think I'm single and will get in my pants.

"BELLA!" Oh great. Something to embarrass me more.

"Hi Andrea." I said when she caught up.

"How has your day been?" She looked at me.

"Horrible. Why'd I let them do this to me?" I asked whinnying.

"For Edward." She said smiling at me.

"I know. But really, I've been asked out ten times, been asked if I wanted to make out in a closet, and if I wanted to have sex just about seven. I'm sick of these stupid guys." I said sighing at the end.

"Well just tell those losers to screw off and that you have a boyfriend. Or have you two not made it official at school yet?" Andrea was one for gossip.

By now we were in the cafeteria. "No Andi. At least I don't think we have…"

"Well I think you should. You're getting stupid horny men staring at us." She started walking towards the lunch line.

I started walking towards the table were our families sat.

"Wait, Bella, aren't you getting something to eat?" She smiled at me.

"No. I'm not in the mood to eat." I said, then I added at vampire speed, "I wouldn't eat if I felt like this if I was a human too." I winked and started walking to our table.

Before I got there, Mike Newton cut me off.

"Hey Bella, how about you come eat with us today? Instead of your family and the Cullens." The way he said Cullens, made me want to hurt him. He said it with venom.

"Uh… I really don't think I should. I'm not really feeling well today." I know it was a lame excuse, but I truly wasn't feeling well and wanted to be with my family.

"Well, I'm sure I could help you." He winked at me.

I tried not to make gagging sounds. "Sorry Mike. Maybe some other time?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Sure. Monday it is." He sat back down and let me keep walking.

When I got to the table, everyone else was already there.

"So, you're sitting with Mike Newton on Monday and not us?" Andrea asked me jokingly.

"Haha. No I won't be sitting with him on Monday. I just wanted to get away. I mean, why would I sit with him when I can sit with Alice?" I said smiling up at Alice as she sat down.

"I wouldn't get to happy Bella. You're going to end up sitting with Mike Newton on Monday. Sadly…" Alice said breaking the news to me.

"Shit. I guess I could just not come to school on Monday?" I said trying to see if everyone would agree with me.

"Oh no! You're not skipping school. It's your fault for talking to Newton." Sophie said. Great. Was everyone teaming up on me today?

"What a great family I have." I said it sourly, pretending to me mad. I turned and got up.

"Bells don't be like that. We're only joking around with you." Sophie said getting sad.

I nodded. I started walking away.

I was about three tables from the door when I felt something hit my ass. I screamed. Oh god no.

I turned around to see Tyler Crowley. The schools player.

I saw Emmett walking over to us.

"Hey Bella, how about, you and me, go find a closet somewhere." He said trying to get me.

"Hey Tyler. How about, I just walk away, and you go find some whore to have sex with? How about Lauren. She looks like she getting pissed at me for talking to you. I bet she'd be more then willingly." I said sourly.

I saw Emmett trying to hold back laughter. I guess when it came to Tyler; he got all the girls we wanted.

"Oh come on. Laurens boring. Now you, you're new, single, and hot." Oh dear god.

"Actually Tyler, I'm not single." I said really getting sick of him.

I turned around and started walking out of the lunch room. But I guess Tyler wanted to know more, seeing as he followed me.

"Wait, WHAT?! Since when do you have a boyfriend?" I guess I hit the spot.

"Since yesterday. Why do you care?" I really didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Because. I always date the new girls first. It's like, Forks High School dating rule number one." So Forks High School had dating rules? Oh wow.

"Oh wow. Are you the dating King?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. If that's what you want to call it. Anyways, who is this guy?" He had that, I'm-going-to-beat-him-up kind of look on his face.

"Her boyfriend is me." I heard his velvety voice. Edward.

I turned around. He was walking up behind me. I smiled. I hadn't seen him since Latin; third period.

"Oh. Sorry dude. I didn't mean any harm. I'll just uh… go." With that he ran down the hallway, rounded a corner , and was out of sight.

"Edward." I smiled.

"Hey Bella." He pulled me into a hug.

"Where'd you come from? I mean, you weren't in the cafeteria when it started… so how'd you find out?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Emmett looked like he wanted to punch someone. So I read his mind. He wasn't trying to cover it up." He said laughing.

I laughed at that. "But how'd you find us?"

"I guessed?" He tried to joke with me.

I hit his arm lightly. "Edward. No really. How?"

"I have good smelling." He smiled at me again.

I was about to say something back, but then the bell rang. The hall was soon filled with students going to their lockers.

"Shall we go to Biology?" Edward asked when he noticed people staring at us.

"Sure. But I think I should stop by my locker first…" I noticed I didn't have any of my books for my next periods.

"That's fine. Let's go." He let go of all of me, but my hand and lead me to my locker.

I got my books for Bio, and my gym clothes. I was glad to have a free period.

The halls were all empty, and there were only two minutes before class.

"Oh shit." I looked up at the clock.

"That won't be a problem. No one's in the hallway, anywhere." He winked at me.

"You mean run to class?" I was shocked. I've never done that before.

"How about race? I hear you're pretty fast."

"Okay. Ready set, go!" And with that I was running. He gave me a shocked looked and then chased after me. I noticed he caught up pretty fast, but I kept in the lead.

We got to the doorway pretty fast. We still had two minutes. I stopped, and so did Edward.

"Okay, so maybe Martin and Chris weren't lying. You are pretty fast." He said smiling at me.

"Meh. I could get fast, but we're at school. I don't want to get caught." I said walking into the classroom.

The rest of the day was a blur. Tyler stayed away from me for the rest of the day. So did all the other annoying horny men. I guess Tyler told the school that I was dating Edward, because girls were giving me the 'evil eye' in the hallway and classes for the rest of the day.

Damn. Stupid men.

"BELLA! Wait up!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

I turned to see who was calling me. Great, Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike." I was trying to me polite.

"Hey Bella. Umm, can I ask you something?" I could feel that he was nervous.

"Sure." I shut my locker door and started walking towards the parking lot. Mike followed.

"Well, I've been hearing rumours since lunch, and I wanted to know if their true." He was trying to keep his cool. I tried not to laugh.

"Sure. Whatcha want to know?" I was trying really hard not to laugh. But it was working.

"Well, is it true that you're dating _Cullen_?" The way he said Edward's last name, made me want to punch him. He said it like it was some kind of disease

I stopped walking. I turned to face him. "Why should I tell you if I'm dating Edward or not?"

He was surprised. I guess he didn't mean for me to take it so harshly. "I don't know. I was just wondering. And I was hoping that they weren't true."

I laughed. "Well I suggest you keep wishing Mike. Because it is true. I am dating Edward." With that I turned around and started walking to the parking lot again.

"Wait. So your telling me that you'd rather date Edward Cullen, then me?" I could see he was offended.

"Yes Mike. That is exactly what I mean." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Great. That's just peachy. Well I guess I'll see you around Bella." With that he turned around and started walking in the other direction. He was pretty pissed. I guess I did my job. I smiled at myself and started to walk over to were my family was.

"Bella! We saw Newton talking to you. What'd he want?" Martin asked as I joined their group.

"He wanted to know if I was really dating Edward." What else would he want to know?

"I knew it! That will be five dollars Thomas." Andrea held out her hand with a smirk on her face.

"HEY! Were you guys betting on me?" I was offended.

"Nope. Just those to morons over there." Chris pointed to Andrea and Thomas.

"HEY! I heard that!" Andrea said.

"Well then I'm glad. I'd be shocked if you didn't seeing as I'm sitting five feet away from you." Chris laughed.

Andrea stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh. Very mature Andi. Stinking your tongue out at people. Tsk tsk." Sophie laughed.

"Oh shut up." Andrea joined in laughing.

Pretty soon we were all laughing at Andrea because she was rolling around gripping her side.

Once we all settled down, it started raining.

"OH NO! My hair!" Sophie ran for cover.

"Oh come one So! It's only water." I shouted to her.

"Easy for you to say. You don't care about what you look like!" she shouted back.

"Oh I do too!" I shouted back laughing.

"Hey Bells, come dance with me." Andrea said grabbing my arm.

"Sure." I said smiling.

Pretty soon, Martin, Chris, and Thomas were all dancing with us. Sophie just stood under the roof of the school looking sour at all of us dancing before coming to join us.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A bunch of wet vampires." I turned around to see Edward smiling down at us.

"Edward!" I rushed over to him to hug him.

"Ahh! They make such a cute couple!" I heard Sophie whisper to Andrea.

I turned around. "Sophie!" I looked around me. No humans. I checked my watch; it was now 4:30. Great. I can chase her.

I ran at Sophie and before she could turn and run away, I had her pinned to the ground.

"Now, what were you saying?" I asked smiling at her.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Oh I'm so sure So." I heard laughter behind me. I got off of Sophie and turned around to find not only my family, but the Cullens laughing at us. Or more of Sophie.

"Dude, I don't think you want to mess with Bella." Emmett said to Edward.

"I could take her." He said winking at me.

"Oh could you now? Then why didn't you win the race this afternoon?" I said.

"Bella! You're wrecking my ego." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Good." I said smiling.

"Oh no. Bella, you shouldn't have said that." Alice said sighing.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because he's going to more then likely attack you now. Well, lightly. Not like if it was Jasper or Emmett…" Alice told me.

"I'd like to see him try." I said daring him.

"Oh would you know?" He got ready to pounce.

I nodded, and then took off running into the woods that were close by.

I could feel Edward following me. Whenever he got close, I just ran faster. I finally ended up back at the school were everyone was laughing at us. I ran my fastest and sat down. I was sitting for about 10 seconds before Edward finally sat down.

"Damn Bella. You are fast." He said once he sat down.

"Thanks." I smiled and laid down against the now wet grass.

My cell phone rang. I grabbed it and opened it. Mary. Oh great.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! Where are you all? I just called Esme, and she said that no one was over there. Where are you guys?" Man. Maybe we should have gone home.

"Oh sorry Mary. We're still at school. Just talking and stuff. Do you want us to come home?" I didn't want her to worry.

"Yes. I think that'd be best. But you can always go over to the Cullens if you want." She was trying to be helpful.

"Okay. I'll tell then and we'll be right there."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Mary." With that I hung up.

"Who was that Bells?" Chris said when I put my phone away.

"Mary. She wants us to come home."

"Ugh. But I'm having fun!" Sophie complained from beside Chris.

"Damn. You complain too much girl." Martin said laughing.

"Oh very funny." She threw a rock she found beside her at him.

"Ouch! That hurt." He said rubbing the spot where it hit.

"Good." She laughed.

"OMG! I have an idea! How about. We give Bella a makeover?" Alice said pulling her attention away from Jasper.

"Wait. Why?" Didn't they just give me one this morning?

"Because. Someone has a date tonight. And well, the way you look right now, I won't let you leave your house looking like that." Alice said matter-of-factly.

My date. With Edward! That's right. He said after school. Damn. How could I forget?!

"Ugh. Is that really necessary? I mean, I don't need a full makeover." I was complaining as I got off the ground.

"Yes Bella. It is." Sophie said backing up with Alice.

"Ugh. Fine. But you're not giving me on in the morning then." I had to get something out of it.

"Fine. Edward, come pick her up at about, say 6:30?" Alice turned towards Edward.

"That's fine. If you need all that time." He said shrugging.

"We will trust me. Anyways, let's get going. Mary will be calling in like, 5 minutes if we don't get you all back by then." Alice said.

"Can I run?" I really didn't want to get a ride.

"See. That's why we shall need all this time. Go run. But be there before we are. I know how fast you can run Bella." Alice said walking towards the parking lot.

I gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the check and ran off. I ran all the way to my house and up to my room. I needed to calm myself if I was going to be having another makeover happening again today.

**YEA! Chapter 6. anyways, if you have any ideas for Bella and Edward's date, put it in the review. Now,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Movies and the Meadow

Disclaimer: I own my wallet

**Disclaimer: I own my wa****llet. But I do not own Twilight or the Spice Girls. **

**A/N: I'm still not getting any emails from fan fiction. It's driving me crazy. Anyways, thanks to **_**kittenpup789**_** for the idea for Bella and Edward's first date. Well, just the second half of it anyways. And, thanks to **_**Stacie-Ann Halliwell**_** for always reviewing! **

"You guys! I don't want another makeover." I complained as Sophie, Alice, Rosalie and Andrea dragged me into Andrea's room.

"Look Bella. You're getting this makeover done whether you like it or not. Now shut up." Andrea said closing the door behind me.

"Okay, so Bella, I know where you're going. Now, I'll do your outfit. Because I know. And then Rose will do your hair, and Sophie and Andrea will do you makeup. Now, nothing fancy! Or I shall shoot you." Alice said bouncing to the closet.

Andrea pushed me into the bathroom and started working on my makeup. Rosalie just walked to where Alice was and asked where we were going. Sophie just stood in the doorway and looked in at what we were doing.

"Damnit. The stupid lid won't come off. Bella?" Andrea looked at me.

"What?" I knew that she knew what she wanted me to do.

"Open the lid for me?" She asked hopefully.

"Ugh. Fine." I closed my eyes, and focused on the container in Andrea's hands. It took three seconds for the lid to pop off.

"Thanks Bella! I don't know what I would do, if like, you didn't have that power." She said looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

Rosalie came back in and started working on my hair. I closed my eyes because now Andrea was working on my eye shadow.

After about five minutes, I heard someone shouting my name.

"ISABELLA MARIE HOLDEN! OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW AND GET YOU BUTT INTO THIS ROOM NOW!" I guess Alice wanted me to get dressed.

"I'm coming! And hey! How'd you know my middle name was Marie?" I was shocked she knew it. I don't think I told any of the Cullen's my middle name…

"I had a vision of me yelling your full name. So I just went along with it. So your middle name is Marie?" Alice asked tossing a shirt and jeans at me.

"Yes Alice. My middle name is Marie." I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

The shirt Alice tossed at me was a light blue Fitch t-shirt. I put it on, and I loved the fit. Then I picked up the pants, they were skinny jeans.

"Alice! I look horrible in skinny jeans!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"No you don't! Well, at least not with these skinny jeans. Now put them on or I'll put them on for you!" She said from the bedroom.

I put them on and looked into the body length mirror that was on the bathroom door. Wow, Alice was right. I do look good in these skinny jeans.

I opened the door and walked back to the bedroom. "Okay. I need shoes." I said once I got there.

"Right. Here. Put them on." Alice said handing me a pair of black Chanel flats.

"I told her your not all that good in heals. So she got you flats instead." Andrea said from the couch.

"You're almost done. You just need your sweater." She tossed me a black American eagle sweater. I put it on.

"Okay Bells! You're ready." Sophie said bouncing up to my side. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am So. Put it seems you're more excited then I am." I said laughing at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and went to sit with Andrea on the couch.

"ALICE!" I heard Edward shouting from downstairs. I guess it was time to go.

"Hold on dearest brother!" Alice shouted out the door.

"Okay, so Bella, make sure that you don't sit in mud or anything. Or run in any mud, water or sand. Got it?" Alice asked turning around to me.

"Yes Alice. No mud, water or sand. I got it." I said. I really wanted to get out of this room. It smelt like hairspray. A lot of hairspray.

"Okay. Rose, Andrea, Sophie, we have to walk Bella down. She might get really rather nervous, and trip and break a vase…" Alice said turning to look at everyone else.

"Oh great." I said looking down. If I could blush, I would be.

"Bella! This so doesn't make one of your top most embarrassing moments. Now please stop thinking that!" Sophie said getting angry. I forgot about her power.

"Oh. My bad. Sorry." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Okay, stop embarrassing Bella. Now let's get going!" Andrea said walking towards the door.

As Sophie walked by she grabbed my arm pulling me out of the door with her. Once everyone else was out, Alice grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards the stairs.

Man. Was it already 6:30? Did it really take all the time to get me ready?

Before I knew it, we were already at the bottom of the stairs. I kept my eyes down the whole way down. I didn't want to know what all the guys thought of me.

I felt Sophie and Alice let go of my arms and walk away. I finally decided to look up. I saw Edward standing right in front of my face, and that made me jump back and shriek. This made everyone laugh.

"Oh yes. Laugh at the scared vampire why don't you." Was all I could say.

"Oh. We're sorry Bella. It's just, man! You should have seen your face." I knew Martin would want to have something to say in this.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I feel like a five year old again.

"Okay, okay, you two get going. NOW!" Alice said pushing us out of the door.

Edward took my hand and led me over to his Volvo. He helped me get in and then walked over to his side.

"Edward," I asked as we were pulling out of the driveway.

"Yes Bella?" He said driving down the road.

"Where are we going?" This question has been dieing to come out since they started the makeover.

"I was thinking a movie, then somewhere quiet and peaceful. How does that sound?" He said looking over to me.

"That sounds fabulous." I said smiling.

"Now, as for the movie, they have a vampire movie playing. Would you like to go see that?" He said smiling at my response.

"Sure. That sounds great. Wait, am I aloud to laugh?" I hated going to vampire movies with my family, and I wasn't aloud to laugh when Hollywood got things wrong with vampires.

"Of course. Where's all the fun if you can't laugh at Hollywood's version of vampires?" He said speeding up.

"It's at home where you can laugh?" I said chuckling a bit.

He smiled and laughed with me.

Before I knew it, Edward was helping me out of the car at the movie theater. I saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley walk into the movie theater. Oh I hope they aren't seeing the same movie as us.

Edward held my hand the whole way there. As we walked in, we saw Mike and Jessica having trouble with the automatic ticket service, so we got in line. They shortly gave up and came to stand behind us.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Is that you?" Jessica said from behind us.

"Oh shit." I said at vampire speed before turning around smiling at Jessica.

"Oh my gosh! Jessica? Hi. How are you?" I said still smiling.

"I'm great. So which movie are you two seeing?" she said finally looking over at Edward.

"Hm. I think the one about vampires. It sounds really good and Edward really wants to see it." I said.

"Really? That's the one Mike wants to see. But I don't really want to see it. But I guess if you two are seeing it, it might mean it's not that scary as it sounds." She said still all perky.

"You should see it. You know my sister Sophie?" I asked. And she nodded her head. "Well, she saw it, and she said it was a laugh. And that it wasn't scary at all." I said trying to sound just as perky as her.

"Wow. I guess I could try it. How does that sound Mike?" Jessica said finally talking to Mike.

"Sounds great. How about we all sit together?" Mike said asking me.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe." Edward was pulling my through the doors. I guess he got the tickets already.

Once we were through the doors and out of ear shot of them, I sighed.

"Ugh. I hate how perky she is." I said complaining to Edward. "I mean, does she really believe me when I said that, that movie wasn't scary at all?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Yes. But Mike doesn't. He's just glad that he gets to see the movie he wants, and possibly sit with the girl of his dreams. But, I won't let him." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Was he having nasty thoughts about me?" I asked.

"Yes. And you really don't want to know. Also, Jessica was having thoughts about you on a date with Mike, and her on and date with me." I shivered at the thought.

"Well. I won't let her have you." I said skipping off to the theatre that played our movie.

"Bella?!" Oh no! Please don't let it be him.

"Hi Tyler." I said taking Edward to find a seat at the back.

He got out of his seat and followed us. "I didn't know you liked scary movies. Or did Cullen pull you into this?" He said frowning at Edward.

"No. _Edward _did not pull me into this. I like scary movies thank you." I said walking down the aisle with Edward's hand in mine.

"Oh. That's cool." He said taking the seat in front of me.

"Um Tyler, don't you have a date? It looks like Lauren's getting pretty pissed. You know you just got up and left her. I think you should go back." I said looking at Laurens red face 12 rows ahead of us.

"Oh right. Well, bye Bella. Cullen." With that he walked away. I guess trying to look manly shacking his hips. But that didn't work out. He tripped and fell over his own two feet and landed with his face on a bucket of nachos.

Edward and I started shacking with laughter. "Oh man. He really wants you, you know Bella." Edward said once we stopped laughing.

"I noticed that. But I don't want him. I want you." I said kissing his check.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We didn't have much time to talk, because the movie started 2 minutes after Tyler left.

We laughed during the whole movie basically. Hollywood didn't get anything right about vampires. Well, they got one thing right. They drink blood. By the time the movie was over, everyone in the theatre was just about pissed at us.

"Man. Why were you two laughing during the whole movie?" Mike asked us as we walked out of the movies.

"Because it was funny?" I said back sharply. With that Edward and I walked towards the Volvo and got in.

I noticed Edward was driving down road that led to the forest. Just then, Saturday Night Divas by the Spice Girls came on. I smiled and turned it up.

"**Get down, get deeper and down,  
Get down, get deeper and down;  
Saturday Night,  
Get down, deeper and down,  
Get down, get deeper and down;  
Saturday night"**

Edward laughed at me. "The Spice Girls?"

"Yes. The Spice Girls are amazing." I said smiling and continued singing.

"**You're a twisted lover,  
Kiss and telling on a superstar;  
That's what you are.  
Well, it was Saturday night,  
I know the feeling was right;  
I didn't know we'd get so far."**

With that, Edward changed the station. "HEY! I was listening to that." I said smacking his arm.

"Sorry. It's just the Spice Girls are a shame to all things music." He said smiling at my shocked face.

I turned the station back to notice that the song was over.

"Look! You made me miss the end of the song." I said pouting at him.

"Well. I am truly sorry about that. I'll make it up to you by buying you the Spice World CD." He said smiling at me.

"Oh. There is no need. I already have it." I said smiling at him.

"Well then I guess that saves me a trip to HMV." He said chuckling at me softly.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked finally noticinh that we stopped.

"About to go to the quiet place I told you about." He said getting out and rushing around the car to help me out.

"Now Bella, it might work faster if I carry you, then we can run back. Is that okay?" Edward asked leading me towards the forest.

I nodded and with that Edward picked me up bridal style and ran into the forest. Before I knew it we were at a beautiful meadow. **(A/N: I'm not going to decresbite it, because I feel if I did I would wreck SM version of it, and I'm sure you all know how she made it look.)**

"Oh my. It's beautiful." I said as Edward put me down in the middle of the meadow.

"I come here sometimes to clear my mind and just to relax." He said sitting down. I sat down beside him.

We sat there not saying a thing to each other for who knows how long until Edward's cell phone started ringing.

He reached into his pocket. "Ugh. It's Alice." He said putting it back into his pocket. Letting it ring. When he didn't pick up, I guess she moved onto me knowing I'd pick up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! It's Alice. I need you two too get out of the meadow! Like within the next five minutes!" Alice shouted at me.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"I'll explain when you guys get back. Now, GET OUT!" With that she hung up.

"I guess we have to go?" I said looking at Edward.

"It seems that way." He got up and helped me up.

"Race you back to the car?" I asked.

"Your on." He said smiling at me.

"Ready… Set… Go!" I yelled and took off in the direction of the car. I could hear Edward behind me the whole time. I slowed down once I saw the car and didn't notice that Edward slowed down a bit too.

I finally got to the car only to have Edward wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

"You know, I really think Alice wants us home now." I said sadly.

"That's fine. We can do this another time." He said.

I giggled. "What?" He asked me when I laughed.

"You just rhymed." I said giggling at the fact he didn't know.

"I did, didn't I?" He said helping me into the car.

He got into the car and with that we took of towards my house.

**A/N: Okay, who saw that coming? The meadow for their date I mean. Anyways, REVIEW! I want at least five reviews before I update again. But if I don't it will be at least a week before I update again. All I'm asking for is FIVE! If you get that, it might cause me to write faster and update sooner. :) NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Werewolfs and the Volturi

A/N: Okay, so this chapter might explain why Alice called Bella and Edward to leave, but if you still don't get it at the end

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter might explain why Alice called Bella and Edward to leave, but if you still don't get it at the end of the chapter, just put it in the review and I might be able to explain it a bit better. Anyways, out of 21 alerts and 18 favourites, I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter! I know I only asked for 5. But I'm not complaining. Just review please! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."

**If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would own that. But sadly I don't. **

We pulled up into the driveway and walked into the house. Alice shrieked when we walked in.

"Alice! Why are you so jumpy?" I asked when I sat down on the couch beside Andrea.

"Well, you know how I have visions and all?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I sorta saw a pack of werewolves pass through the meadow you were in… and well, you're two's future disappeared..." Her voice broke at the last word.

"Alice," I said getting up from where I sat, and walked over to her. "Alice. Thank you for getting us out of there. Who knows what could of happened." I said hugging her.

She was surprised by my action but ended up hugging me back. "Your welcome Bella." She said. I knew if we could cry, Alice and I would be.

"Hey, here's an idea. How about we go shopping tomorrow?" I said about after a few minutes of silence.

"YES! That sounds like a fabulous idea!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Okay. Then it's settled. We'll go shopping tomorrow." I said walking over to Edward and taking his hand. "You know, your coming with us." I said looking up at him.

"What makes you think that?" He said smiling.

"Because you have nothing better to do." Alice said from the other side of the room.

"Well, what if I go hunting?" He said looking at Alice.

"Oh please Edward. You went hunting on the weekend. And tomorrow is only Wednesday. You don't need to go hunting that often. And besides, you want to see more of Bella." Alice said smiling smugly.

I chuckled. That's when I noticed that Thomas wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Thomas?" I asked everyone.

That's when everyone looked around. Shock crossed just about everyone's face.

"He's not here! I thought he was. Wait, I didn't see him at school today too. Do you think he ran away?" Andrea said shocked.

"No. That's not like Thomas. He would have told someone if he was going to run away." Chris said speaking up.

"That's true. Thomas isn't like this at all. Did you do anything to him Bells?" Martin said from beside a still shocked Andrea.

"Alice. Can you see what Thomas is doing?" Sophie asked.

"I'll try." She closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened them again. "He's going to Italy."

"What! Wait, what's in Italy?" Chris asked.

Sophie hit the side of his head. "The Volturi you moron!"

"Oh!" He said finally catching on. Man. Was he slow sometimes.

Edward looked up at Alice with a rather shocked expression on her face. "Alice…"

"Edward." Alice said strongly.

Edward shock his head. And Alice nodded. That kept going on for about a minute, before Edward finally sighed. "Fine."

"Okay guys. We're all going to Italy. Like, now." Alice said rushing upstairs.

"WAIT! ALICE! We still have to pack. And we have school in like," I looked at my watch. "5 hours! We can't just ditch school." I said rushing up to her.

"Sophie hates being late… But Bella hates not going." Sophie said sighing explaining why I wanted to go to school to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They just nodded.

"Bella. We can't just let him go to Italy. If he goes, he's going to join their guard!" Alice said.

"But, but. School… And we just started and…" I trailed on.

"Oh come on Bella! How many times have you done highschool? I mean come on! This is you stinking brother for Pete's sakes!" Alice was getting mad.

"Ugh. Fine. But I won't be a happy camper." I said giving in.

"Hey Bells! The Volturi haven't met you yet…" Sophie said from the living room.

"You haven't met the Volturi before?" Alice said stopping shocked halfway up the stairs.

"No… Is that a bad thing?" I asked. I didn't know what was so wrong with not have met the Volturi before.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn. This isn't going to go over well." Alice said walking back down the stairs.

"What do you mean it's not going to go over well? I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?" I asked Alice.

"Their going to try and get you onto their guard too. And well, there's also Jane…" Alice said trailing off after getting a growl from Edward.

"Wait. Who's Jane?"

"Jane's one of the Volturi's guards. She has a power to well, make the someone go into complete agony." Jasper said standing in the doorway between the living room and the hallway, which we were now gathered.

"Okay… But you said their going to try. Why would they want me on their guard?" I asked looking back at Alice.

"Because you're 'fresh' meat. They don't know you. And they want your powers." Alice said while sitting onto the bottom step.

"Powers?! I only have the one power. I don't have anymore." I said shocked.

"Edward, can you read Bella's mind?" Alice said looking at Edward.

He closed his eyes. "No… Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever have been able too."

"See Bella." Alice looked smug.

"So your telling me that Edward can't read my mind? What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! Now we gotta get going! The plane leaves in two hours!" Alice said walking out of the house.

We all looked at her, then followed.

This was going to be a long trip.


	9. Airport Fun

A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay. So I'm always getting the same few people reviewing. Come on guys! I know you all can review. So review! It'll make me write fast. Which makes me update faster. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Twilight. If you think I am Stephenie Meyer, then you need to go see a doctor.**

The ride to the airport couldn't have taken us any longer. Sure, when you're a vampire you like going fast. And in this case, we went really fast. But it still seemed that it took us an eternity to get there.

"Bella! Relax. Thomas isn't going to ask them until we get there." Alice said from the front seat. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were all in Alice's car. Jasper and Alice in the front, and Edward and I in the back.

"Well sorry for being worried. I have this feeling it's all because of me." I said as I put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella it isn't your fault no matter what anyone says." Edward said softly.

The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet except for the purring of the engine. Once we got to the airport, as soon as Jasper pulled into a parking space, I was jumping out of the car.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said jumping up and down on my feet. If someone saw me doing this, they'd think I was a six year old excited for going to Disney World or something.

"Bella! Calm down!" Alice said getting the luggage out of the trunk.

"But I can't! I've never been aloud to go to Italy, and well, I'm excited. And also! I want to save Thomas." I said before Alice could say something about saving Thomas.

"Alright Bella, alright. How about you and Edward go into the airport and find the everyone else, and we'll get the luggage?" Alice said walking to the side of the car so she could see me.

"Alright!" I said smiling. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the entrance of the airport—human speed—so we could get their faster.

"Bella! Edward! Over here!" Sophie called once we walked in. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said. I was still a little jumpy.

"Hey Edward. Whatcha do to Bella?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Hey!" I said looking at Emmett.

"What? You're all jumpy. He must have done something." He said still laughing.

"Oh please Emmett. She's just excited." Andrea said.

"Excited? About what?" Man. Emmett can be slow sometimes.

"About going to Italy you fool!" Andrea said hitting the side of his head.

"Ow. Gosh Andrea. That hurt." With that everyone broke out having fits of laughter.

Once everyone stopped laughing we all sat down.

"Hey Bella?" Rosalie looked over at me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Why are you so excited to be going to Italy?" I guess everyone wanted to know because they all looked at me.

"Because I've never been aloud before." Was all I could say.

"You've never been aloud before?" Jasper looked up at that. I didn't know that they caught up.

"Nope. Mary and Nathan always thought that when the went to see the Volturi, that I never came with them. And whenever they found out that they were in the area, they'd send me to one of our other houses for awhile. They never really told me why…" I said answering his question.

"Oh no. There's Mike Newton." Sophie said speaking for the first time in awhile. "And look. He's coming this way."

"Oh great." Andrea said.

"Hey Bella. Hey guys." Mike said once he reached us.

"Hi Mike." I said back before anyone else could respond. Knowing them, it would be harsh.

"So whatcha all doing in the airport?" He said never taking his eyes off of me.

"We're going on a trip for the weekend." I replied.

"Oh cool. Where too?" My gosh. This man was annoying.

"The Yukon. We have some family there. And the Cullen's wanted to join us." I said thinking up the first place I could think off.

"The Yukon? Isn't that in Canada?" I guess he's dumb too.

I nodded. Just then Edward pulled me up and walked me away from our group.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I asked once he stopped.

"Trying to get you to stop talking to Newton. He thinks your flirting with him." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He does?" I was a bit surprised.

"He does. He's debating on whether to come over here and break up our fight."

"Well what do you think he would do if I kissed you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know. How about we try that." He said leaning into me.

"Okay." I said smiling as I closed the gap that was between us.

As soon as our lips touched, it felt like an electrical current flew threw me. I felt like I could light up all of London. All too soon, we pulled away.

I smiled. I didn't care that we were in an airport when we shared our first kissed. I didn't care that there were hundreds of people around. All I cared about was the man that kissed me.

I looked up to see Edward smiling.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"He thinks that I forced myself on you. And once we get back, he's going to pull you aside and ask." He said smiling.

"Well, not if we don't give him a chance." I said smiling at my idea.

Just then, Alice came rushing over.

"ISABELLA! You can't do that! That's mean!" She said once she got over to us.

"Aww. Please!" I gave her my puppy dog pout.

"No. That idea is horrible." She said standing her ground.

"Ugh. Why not? It's a brilliant idea." I said smiling.

"Sure. But this is Mike Newton, Bella. He won't give a crap that you're making out with Edward under your own free-will. He's going to break it up and pull you aside. Then when he does that, he's going to try and kiss you. He thinks something about how if you kiss him, he thinks you'll fall in love with him and leave Edward…"

"Ugh. Fine." I said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him along.

"Okay. I'm going to act like a silly teenager that's just fallen in love. Okay?" I asked Edward, so only Edward and my family could hear me. I noticed Alice smiled at that.

"Okay. But let me kiss you first so you have a reason." Edward said turning me around.

Before I could say anything back, Edward pressed his lips against mine. I smiled. He slowly pulled back. I didn't want him too. Everything just felt right when I kissed Edward.

Edward took my hand and entwined our fingers. We slowly started walking back to our families. I tried my best to act like a love sick 17 year old girl.

When we got back to our group I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike.

"Oh gosh. Hi Mike." I said giggling.

"Can I talk with you for a moment Bella? Alone?" He said eyeing mine and Edward's entwined hands.

"Sure." I gave Edward a quick peck on the check then followed Mike.

He stopped thinking that he was far enough out of ear shot of everyone else. But knowing that he doesn't know that we're vampires, he wasn't far enough away.

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about Mike?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Well, I was sorta was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas dance with me…" Oh shit. That was about a month and a half away. They didn't even have a date yet.

"Oh. Well I don't know if I'm going yet… They haven't picked a date yet and well I'm not that good in heals." I said trying to make up a good excuse.

"Well that's fine. You can wear flats. I don't mind." He was determined.

"Well it all depends on the date Mike." I was starting to get a little mad at him now.

"Okay. They said their coming out with it on Wednesday. So how about you tell me you answer then?" He was looking hopeful.

"Mike… I don't know…" I didn't get enough time to finish because Mike was leaning in to kiss me.

I slapped him. "MIKE! YOU PIG!" I slapped him again and ran off at human speed back to Edward.

"Bella! You have to pretend to cry." Alice said at vampire speed as Mike was rushing back over to us.

I pretend to cry on Edward's shoulder. If I wasn't 'crying' on Edward's lap, I'm sure he would have gotten up and beaten Mike up. Once Mike caught up, I heard Edward growl.

"Mike. How could you?!" This time it was Rosalie sticking up for me. I was shocked. "Did you not know that Bella and Edward are dating?!" Man. Never get on Rosalie's bad side.

"Oh please. Don't pretend to stick up for them." Mike spat at Rosalie.

"I'm not pretending you selfish, overweigh, good for nothing PIG!" With that Rosalie got up and punched Mike.

"Now leave. And never, ever talk to Bella again. Got it?!" Man. She was really pissed.

I was still pretending crying on Edward's shoulder so I didn't get to see the damage Rose caused Mike.

"Sure. Whatever." With that I heard Mike walk away.

"Bella. You can stop crying now. Mike won't come anywhere near you with Rosalie around." Alice said.

I stopped right then. I looked up at Edward. He looked pained.

"It took all of my will-power not to rush up to you when I saw what Mike was planning in his head." He pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"And for that I'm glad. Or I wouldn't have gotten to slap him twice." I said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone laughed at what I said. I didn't get what was so funny.

I put my head on Edward's shoulder as we started talking about random things. From our favourite food was when we were humans, to the Spice Girls.

Before I knew it, it was time to board our flight. Our families basically took over the first class. I was sitting beside Edward in the back corner. Jasper and Alice sat in front of us, Rosalie and Emmett sat in front of them, Sophie and Chris sat in the middle at the front with Andrea and Martin two rows behind them.

If the car ride that took 20 minutes felt like 20 hours, then this will be a very long plane ride.


	10. Plane Ride

A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay. So last chapter, I just had to do that to Mike. It was to hard not too. And! I got a fabulous respond with last chapter. I am so happy! I have 32 alerts for this story. Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

"Bella. You need to relax. You're going to send Jasper into a fit." Alice said turning around to face me.

"Sorry. But I'm a bit nervous, and excited." I said shrugging.

"I know. Jasper is bouncing up and down on his seat, while he's rocking back and forth." Alice said finally turning around.

"I'm bored. Hey, do you think I have that mind-blocking power? Since Edward can't read my mind and all?" I asked Alice because she turned around to talk to us again.

"Maybe. Think of something you want to do, but try and block your mind. I'll see if it works." I smiled. Alice was always helpful.

I thought about sending out different emotions to Jasper, to drive him up to wall. I then tried to block my mind. I guess it worked. Alice groaned.

"I can't see anything; I can't see anyone else's futures either." She said sighing again.

"Good." I smiled and slipped past Edward to go tell everyone of my plan. This was going to be fun.

I guess Edward heard the plan in his mind because he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Good plan. How about we do lust?" So that only I could hear.

I nodded. I got Sophie and Chris doing sad, upset, whatever you wanted to call it. I got Rosalie and Emmett doing anger. Andrea and Martin doing jealousy. And Edward and I doing lust/love.

Once Edward and I got back to our seat, the plan started. Edward came closer to me and we started making out. Then that started Emmett and Rosalie's anger, Andrea and Martin's jealousy, and Sophie and Chris's upset.

With Emmett and Rosalie, they started fighting when Emmett yelled out.

"Hey Bella! How about you, me, and Edward do a threesome? Eh! Wouldn't that be great fun?" Then that got Rosalie pissed at him.

With Andrea and Martin, it all started when Andrea turned to Martin and said,

"How come you never kiss me like that?! Ugh. Bella always gets the good things." And it continued from there.

With Sophie and Chris, they got upset because they 'never' kiss anymore.

"Chris. Why don't we kiss like that anymore? Am I not g-good enough fo-for you?" She said pretending to cry.

All this happened while Edward and I were sitting – okay well now lying – on the seats.

Our plan worked. Jasper was angry, upset, jealous, and lusting all in one. One minute he was dry sobbing, the next he was yelling at Alice, the next he was wishing Alice and him kissed like we 'did', and the next he was making out with Alice.

Finally Jasper had enough. "STOP! It's driving me mad! I can't take it anymore! Keep your emotions to yourself please!" With that we all burst out laughing.

Edward helped me into a sitting position, and somehow I ended up on his lap. Not that I was complaining or anything. Edward reached into his carry on bag and pulled out his I-pod. He gave one earphone to me.

"It makes the flight seem to go faster." He told be after I gave him a confused look.

I put the headphone in and laid my head on Edward's shoulders.

Edward started playing with a strand of my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and kissed my forehead.

I was content with just being in Edward's arms. But I guess Alice got bored, and decided to start a game of Truth or Dare. Yes. On a plane.

"Guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice piped up.

"Sure. But how do we get in a circle? We're on a plane." Andrea said looking at Alice from her seat.

"Easy." She pushed a button and all the seats moved out of the way. Then the seats we were sitting in moved in and made a circle. "There. Now we can play."

"Why am I not surprised that Alice found a way for us to play." I said laughing quietly.

"Okay! Bella, you go first!" Alice said sitting back down in her chair.

"Okay. Hmm. Sophie. Truth or Dare?" I asked giving her my evil smile.

I saw her eyes widened. She knew my dares. And she knew my truths.

"I'm not going to be a chicken… Even though this is a Bella dare. I say dare." She said.

Yes! I get to give Sophie a dare. Hmm. I know! But I think I'm going to be hated after this…

"I dare you too go into the other cabin, with the humans, and pick a guy, and make out with him." I said smiling like a mad man.

"BELLA! Ugh. Fine." She got up and walked through the curtain that blocked the two different cabins. I got up and followed her. Alice handed me a video camera. I smiled then took it. I followed Sophie and found her slowly walking up to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked a lot like Mike Newton. Oh god.

She bent down and started kissing him. He looked surprised at first then gave in and kissed her back. I filmed it.

She started pulling back and turned around, when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, aren't you Bella Holden's sister? Sophie Smith?" Oh crap. It is Mike.

Sophie turned her face too look at me. Her face was in shock. Damn. I guess she didn't notice before she kissed him.

"Just agree with him. Do it." I said at vampire speed.

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Yes. Aren't you Mike Newton?" She asked.

"Yea. Hey, is Bella on the plane?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh, yea. How about you come with me, and you can talk to her." She turned to look at me at vampire speed and smiled at me. I rushed off before he could see me.

I got back to the area and Alice already knew. She filled everyone in. I rushed to Edward's side.

"Ugh. Help?" I asked him.

"Let's invite him to play our game." He said smiling at me.

"Okay. But I'm not talking to him. At all." I said looking up at him. As Mike and Sophie were walking in, Edward kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Someone coughed behind us. "Gosh guys. Go get a room if you're going to do that." Andrea said from her seat in the circle.

We broke apart. I smiled. I grabbed Edward's hand and went to go sit back on our spots at the circle. Once Edward sat down, he pulled me into his lap.

"Okay. Sophie, it's your turn." Andrea said.

"Okay. Hey Mike, you wanna play?" Sophie said looking at him.

"Whatcha playing?" He asked.

"Truth or Dare." Alice said pushing the button to get another seat for Mike.

"Sure. I guess." He said sitting down.

"Okay. Martin. Truth or Dare?" Sophie said.

"Dare." Martin said with the perfect poker face.

"Okay. I dare you too give Bella a lap dance." She said grinning.

"Oh god." He gave Andrea an apologising look, but she was looking amused by this.

He walked over. "You know, you can say no Bells." He said silently begging me too.

"I know. But I don't want to end up dressing like a clown for a week. Sorry Mar." I said smiling slightly.

It was the most awkward moment of my life! Man. Martin was a freak show. The worst part he had to do it at human speed so Mike could see. This really made everyone laugh. I was glad when it was over.

"Okay. Edward. Truth or Dare?" Martin looked over at us.

"Hmm. Dare." He said smiling.

"Okay. I dare you to take off Bella's shirt and jeans." DAMN HIM! Ugh. Stupid, thinks he knows everything vampire! "Oh. And get creative." He said winking at him.

He just laughed. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear. "Go along with it." He said smiling as he pulled back.

He leaned down and started kissing from my collarbone to my jaw while unbuttoning my shirt. When he reached my lips, he slid the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I put my hands around his neck and sat on his lap, while he unbuttoned my jeans. He then shifted us so that we were lying on the two seats, -- with me on the bottom, -- and started kissing back down to my collarbone. He slowly pulled my pants off and started kissing back up my neck to my lips.

"Okay, okay! You did the dare! Now can we please get going?" Sophie said sounding annoyed.

Edward pulled off of me, and sat down pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

"Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Edward said looking towards his brother.

"Dare bro." Emmett said laughing. Edward smiled.

"Okay. I dare you not to touch Rosalie for the rest of our trip." Edward looked smug.

Emmett groaned. We all laughed at him. "Okay. My turn. Yo, Mike! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." So Mike's a chicken. Ha-ha!

"Okay. Tell us, do you think you and Bella will ever get together?" Emmett smiled.

"Uh, uh, uh, no?" Edward tensed underneath me. Mike was lying. You could tell.

"Don't lie to us Mike. We all know you like Bella." Andrea said.

"I do not." He said all too soon.

I gasped. I knew what they were trying to do.

"Yo-you don't like me-e?" I asked pretending to hold back tears.

I put my head in between Edward's neck and shoulder so Mike couldn't see the smile that was threaten to come out. I pretended to cry again today.

"Oh gosh! Bella, I'm sorry. I mean, I like you yes, but I don't like, like you. You know what I mean?" Mike was trying to be friendly.

"Go-o a-away Mike. I ha-hate you." I said pretending to cry. Maybe he'd get the point.

I didn't hear him leave. But I did hear Chris, Martin, Emmett and Jasper all get up.

"You better as hell leave Mike. Or I won't be held accountable for my actions." Chris said speaking from between Edward and I, and Mike.

"You have until the count of 5, before I let Edward on you. You got it? Now, GO!" Emmett shouted at him.

I heard Mike run out. I looked up. Yup, he was gone. I sighed.

"I really don't like him. He's so annoying." I said resting my head on Edward's shoulder once again.

"I know. I wish he'd just get the point and not talk to us." Sophie said.

I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me.

"You know, he's thinking that if he kisses you, that you'll leave me for him." He said laughing lightly.

I groaned. "As if." I said kissing his check.

Just then the pilot came over the loudspeaker telling us to put our seat pelts on. It was time for us to switch planes. Change to the one that went right to Italy.

**A/N: Okay! So here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. And we lost power a few days ago, thanks to a storm. ANYWAYS! Review and I'll update faster! Next chapter will be up either tomorrow, or Wednesday!**

**Also, check out my other story; Pranks and Games Cullen Style. :)**


	11. Chatting

A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay! So sorry! I said I would have this chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday, but I was going to have it up yesterday, but I forgot about yesterday being my last class for summer classes for dance, and I didn't get home till like, 11 and I needed a shower, sorry! I would have updated after, but my mother told me that I was taking lyrical, and I just spazed. :) Anyways, here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: My name is sadly not Stephenie Meyer. If I got a name change, I would never be thee Stephenie Meyer. Sorry.**

So the wait at the airport in Toronto Canada wasn't all that bad. We had to wait two hours for our flight. Thank god that Mike Newton's flight didn't have a wait. I would have killed someone if it did.

We all chatted during the wait. About an hour in into the wait, Emmett had a crazy idea.

"Hey you guys, I'm dead bored. Let's play a game." He said.

"Like what? We're in an airport." Andrea said pointing out the obvious.

"No crap Sherlock." I said smiling.

"Oh shush." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Let's play pranks! I know these people in Toronto are HUGE morons. I mean, they like the Toronto Maple Leafs." Emmett said laughing. **(A/N: sorry if anyone like TML didn't mean to offend anyone!)**

"Okay. How about we find a fan and diss their team in anyway we can?" Sophie said.

"That sounds fun. I'll go first." I said getting up.

I walked around the airport until I found an area with sofas and a T.V. just my luck, their was a Montreal vs. Toronto game on. And Toronto was losing… bad.

I walked up behind someone sitting on the couch closet to me. I watched the game for five minutes before Montreal scored. Everyone groaned. I cheered.

"YEA! IN YOUR FACE! We're winning! Yea!" I started clapping and jumping around on the spot. All of the fans turned to look at me and gave me weird looks.

"What?" I asked pretending to play dumb.

"You're cheering for the Habs!" A boy with blonde hair and green eyes shouted at me.

"Is that bad?" I asked still playing dumb.

"Yes! Are you a Toronto fan?" He asked me.

"Sure. If they get a better team I'll be a fan. But right now, they are thee worst team in the history of hockey." I said shrugging.

"Oh no you did not just slam the Toronto Maple Leafs!" They boy stood up and snapped his fingers in a Z formation.

I held back my laughter. "Oh yes I did. I'm so, so sorry that I don't want to be a complete moron, who likes the Toronto Maple Leafs. I'd rather die then become a fan." I said turning to leave.

"Oh don't you turn your back on me." He said walking up to me and spinning me around. "I'm not done talking to you."

Oh crap. "Oh. I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you." I said winking.

"Sure." He said winking back and dragging me to a closet near by. Oh crap. Oh crap. Ugh, help anyone?

I looked over my shoulder to my family. I have them a pleading look. Chris jumped up and ran over.

"Excuses me, Miss. Is that your family over there?" He said pointing to my family.

I nodded. "Well, they've been looking all over for you. I think you should really be getting back." I nodded again. The leaf fan by then was in the closet waiting for me. I shut the door and walked back.

Once we were out of earshot of the leaf fans, I sighed.

"Thank you so much Chris. I owe you one." I said giving him a hug when got back.

"Hey Bella, your little mate is locked in the closet." Alice said laughing.

"Well, that might explain why I heard banging as we walked away…" I said shrugging.

"Well, he's a pig. He was going to follow you and try and like, make out with you right out in the open for everyone to see. I'm glad that you shut that door Bella." Alice said finally controlling her laughter.

After that the rest of the wait went uneventful. We did end up letting that boy out of the closet. But just after the leafs lost. When he saw me, he walked over to me. Edward growled and wrapped his arm around my waist. He backed off.

"Your over-protective. You know that right Mr. Edward?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes. But it's your neck I'm protective off." He smiled.

"I think that's why I like you oh so much." I said kissing his nose.

He smiled at me. Then he tilted my head up and kissed me on the lips. I smiled against our lips and kissed him back. I heard wolf-whistles behind us. I broke the kiss and turned around.

I saw Emmett with a huge grin on his face. I just laughed and put my head into Edward's chest. Talk about embarrassing.

Oh god. "Bella! It's not that bad. Now, the time when you went to school in a clown outfit that was twice as bad." Sophie said. Stupid, embarrassing feeling vampire.

"Okay. Let's go already love birds! We're going to miss our flight!" Alice said breaking the silence.

Edward took my hand and led me to the boarding area. As we were walking by the person who collected our tickets, I felt something hit my butt. I spun around just a little to fast for a human and pretended to hobble.

"Excuse me, but did you just slap my ass?" I asked the guy that was working.

"So what if I did?" Ugh. Stupid snob.

"Ahem. This is so what." I punched him in the gut. He groaned. I rushed on the plane. Once I got to my seat I broke out into laughter.

"Bella! You shouldn't have done that!" Alice said walking over to where I was.

"But I did." I said. "And, there's no turning back time."

"I wish. That way I would have been able to stop you. I sure as hell hope we don't get kicked off." With that she walked away.

I sighed. How could Alice be worrying if we get kicked off? I mean, no one in their right mind would kick off a bunch of gorgeous 'humans' from first class. I learned that the hard way.

"Hey Bells. I heard you punched some guy." Andrea said coming to sit beside me before going to sit with Martin.

I nodded. "He had it coming."

"Well you didn't have to do that though Bells. You could have just told his supervisor." She was always right.

"I know. But I guess I just didn't think. I just acted. But don't worry. I didn't go it to hard. I did it like any other teenage girl would do it without trying to break a nail." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

She laughed. "Well, I can always count on that Bells." She kissed my check and got up.

I took a magazine out of my carry on bag and started to read something about Paris Hilton, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Whatcha reading there Bella?" A sweet velvety voice asked in my ear.

I smiled. "Some article about Paris Hilton." I said turning my face to look at Edward.

He took my magazine and quickly read the article. "So she got arrested. That's nothing new." He said closing the magazine and putting it on the floor.

"Hey! I was reading that." I tried to protest.

"Well, you can't read that when someone's kissing you." He said leaning in closer to me.

"But no one's--" I was cut of by Edward's lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

Who knows how long we were like that. We finally broke apart when the captain's voice came over and told us to put or seatbelts on. We did that not wanting to seem odd or anything.

The plane took off. Once we were aloud to take out seatbelts off, before I could do anything Edward was taking mine off and pulling me into his lap.

I laughed. "What are you doing Edward?"

"That flight attendant is having thoughts about me. I want you to distract me." He said looking at me.

"Okay. And how shall I do that?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"How about, this." He kissed me again. I could feel the love behind it. I kissed him back just as greedily.

I heard a shriek coming from two rows ahead of us. I broke the kiss.

I gave Edward a confused look. "Alice."

"Why's she shrieking?" I asked just so that only vampires could hear it.

"I don't know. She's blocking her mind from me. She's singing a Spice Girls song." He said shaking his head.

I gasped. "What song?" I was Spice Girls obsessed.

"Two become one."

I heard Alice shriek again. "Damn it! Bad song. Bad song." She muttered.

"Hey Alice. Why is that a bad song?" I asked getting curious.

"Uhh. Umm." She didn't have an excuse.

"Because it has to do with her vision." Edward whispered in my ear.

My mouth formed an O shape, and I nodded. I still didn't get it.

I saw Alice get up and walk over to Sophie. She whispered something in her ear and smiled. Sophie turned to look at us smiling too. She quickly turned away when she saw me looking. Alice then did the same thing to Andrea and Rosalie.

I just gave up trying to think about it and put my head on Edward's shoulder. I saw the flight attendant was walking our way. I pretended to yawn and closed my eyes.

Edward caught on to what I was doing and stroked my hair. When the flight attendant was close enough that I could smell her, I felt Edward lightly kiss my forehead.

Edward laughed as she walked away. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She's trying to find a way to make me follow her. Or to get you moved from your seat." He said kissing my forehead again.

"Stupid humans." I muttered so only Edward could hear me. He chuckled lightly at me.

I heard the flight attendant come back. So I closed my eyes right away.

"Hi. My name's Lauren. I'll be your flight attendant for this flight. Is there anything I can get you." Her smell was just too strong. I figured she was leaning in close.

"No thank you." Edward answered gentlemanly.

"Okay. Just call me if you want anything." When she finally walked away again I opened my eyes and pretended to gag.

"Ugh. She smells horrible." I said putting my head onto Edward's shoulder and breathed in his sent. "But you, you smell amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. You smell simply amazing too." He said kissing my forehead again.

The rest of the way to Italy was very uneventful. When I say very, I mean very. Nothing exciting really happened, well, one thing did but Emmett got told to shut up, and I won't go into what he did. Let's just say, it involved Emmett, thumbtacks and water balloons.

When we arrived in Italy Alice had to make a big scene.

"Okay! We so-o have to go shopping. I mean, they have Gucci purses here that they don't sell back home. And well, we just have to get them!" Just like Alice. Always wanting to go shopping.

"Alice, let's get Thomas first. Then shopping. Okay?" I said.

She groaned. "Fine." She walked off.

"Okay. So how are we going to get Thomas?" I asked turning towards our little group we made.

"Well, we have to get a car. And then we need seating arrangement." Sophie said. This was her fourth time coming to see the Volturi.

"Okay. So how about, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice in one car. Then Emmett, Rosalie, Andrea and Martin in another. And then Sophie and myself in another?" Chris asked.

We all nodded. "Okay. Alice, Martin and I will get the cars. You guys, wait here." Sophie said walking towards the exit.

The rest of us staying behind all found seats and sat down. "So, do you think Thomas will really join the guard?" Andrea asked.

"I hope not. I mean, it won't be the same without him around." I said sighing.

"I wonder what he thinks he's doing. Going to see if he can join the Volturi's guard. I mean, that's not like him." Chris said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe that's it. Maybe he wasn't thinking." I said.

"Well if he was thinking or not, he's going to be in like, deep trouble." Andrea said.

"I agree." I said agreeing.

I just hope that we get there and can convince Thomas to come back with us. Hope. That's all I can do.

**A/N: OKAY! So I made it threw this chapter. Okay, so if you want a Thomas's point of view of why he's going to the Volturi, PLEASE put it in the review. Cause right now, its like 2 for 2. and I don't mind doing it anyways. NOW REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	12. Bella's History

A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay

**A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay! Before you all shoot me, I am so, so, so, so sorry about the long wait in between updates! It's just I was waiting for the poll to come in, but it is tied, so I can't do it. And I was also at camp for two weeks, but that didn't stop me from writing.**

**Oh, and school starts on Tuesday for me(I live in Canada.) and I won't be able to update much, because I'm going into ****high school, and four nights of dancing a week. So I decided, that I will update on Thursdays and weekends. If it's any other day in the week, be happy. It means I didn't have any homework or anything. Sorry for my rambling, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: All these lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the people I made up. (:**

"So Bella. Tell us about your past." Alice said from the passenger seat.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, you know. Your past." Alice said laughing a bit.

"Well okay. I was born in 1905 as Isabella Marie Pickford. My mother was Mary Pickford. I was her only child; she kept me hidden and a secret to everyone besides her family and whoever her husband was at the time. The summer of 1922 when I was 17, I was at my aunt's house for the summer. I went on an errand for her and bump into a boy. After that we hung out everyday. My aunt even told me she thought he would ask to marry me. Well, one night we were out at a park in Chicago and there were some drunken men there. They came over and mugged us and tried to rape me. By then the guy was dead. They were moving onto me, when Nathan walked by. He tried to save me, but nothing would work, so he bit me. When I noticed that the smell of human blood made me want to gag, I turned to Nathan and Mary's way of life. I joined their coven and I've been with them since." I ended with a huff.

"Wait! So you're telling me, your Mary Pickford's daughter. I mean, thee Mary Pickford?!" Alice shrieked.

"Uh. I guess?" I wasn't to sure what to tell her.

"Ah! I always knew she didn't lose that child! I knew it! I knew it!" she just kept on yelling.

"So you've never killed a human?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no. I've killed a human. I've killed three. I killed the ones who made me this. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just felt that since they killed, they should be killed too." I said staring out of the window.

"Bella. Tell us a bit about your childhood." Alice said smiling.

"Well, there's not much to it. I spent most of it indoors."

"Well there has to be something you can tell us." Alice said turning around to face Edward and me.

"Well, I did have this one babysitter when I was five. We were living in Chicago with my mother's sister for awhile, and this one babysitter, he always called me Bizzy Bella. Because I was always running around, busy looking for bees. I think his name was Eddie… something along those lines. Anyways, when my mother decided she wanted to move again, we left. But we always wrote. We lost contact after 1918. I think he might have died in the Spanish Influenza. Or he might have thought that I did. I don't know. But I would like to know what happened to him…" I said trailing off.

Alice shrieked again. She was facing Edward. "Alice. I don't know."

"Bella. Do you remember what Eddie looked like?" Alice asked me with a smile on her face.

"Well, not really. I remember he had green eyes and brownish-bronzish hair. Why?"

Alice looked at Edward again. "Alice. Stop. You're giving me a headache. You do it then." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella. What would you do, if I told you I knew what happened to Eddie?" Alice said with a huge smile.

"Wait. Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"Bella. Your 'Eddie', is out Edward." Alice said smiling.

My eyes widened. Oh my gosh. My babysitter was Edward. Oh my gosh! So he's seen me running around after bees. He's seen me picking out dresses, shoes, hats.

I smiled. "Bella. Aren't you freaked out at all by any of this?" Alice asked shocked.

"Nope. She's not at all. In fact, she is excited, happy, glorious, feeling like Alice." Jasper said from the front seat.

"HEY! I am not feeling like Alice! That's a lie!" I shouted.

"How would you know what Alice is feeling like when she's perky?" Jasper asked glancing in the review mirror.

"Iunno. But I'm not as happy as Alice." I said sliding back into the seat.

"Hey, Bizzy Bella." Edward said to me.

I smiled. "Hey, Eddie Dirrie." With that, I couldn't help but laugh. I gave him Dirrie, because he always got dirt on himself some how.

"Dirrie. Because I always got dirt on myself somehow." He laughed.

I poked him. "Most of the time, it was me." I said smiling.

"And your mother always laughed."

"Not always. She didn't like it when I got muddy." I said firmly, only to laugh.

"Well, she did want you to stay clean." Edward said kissing my check.

"But that never happened when Eddie was babysitting." I said snuggling into him.

"Nope. Never."

That was the last of our conversation, because we were pulling up to the gates of the Volturi's beloved home. Now wasn't the time for happiness now that has to wait. Now we have to save Thomas from himself, and bring him home any ways possible.

**A/N: Okay! Here you go. Most of this is filler. But I thought it was cute, how Edward was Bella's babysitter. Anyways, review please! I am starting the next chapter right after I post this. And please note, it will be in Thomas's point of view. But I will point it out at the beginning of the chapter too. (:**


	13. Getting Thomas Back with Help from Lacey

**A/N: Okay. So I am like, really sorry that I haven't updated forever! My internet crashed, then my computer crashed, and I lost everything that I had written. Now, I don't think that this is going to be as good as my other one, but it still will be good. I hope. (: Anyways, here you are! **

**Disclaimer: I wrote Santa a letter last Christmas, asking for twilight. He wrote back saying he was laughing at me. I got a Barbie for Christmas last year.**

THOMASPOINTOFVIEW!

I know that I shouldn't have ran off to the Volturi, but with Bella in love with Edward, I couldn't be around her anymore. I couldn't be a third wheel.

I loved Bella with all my being. Seeing her with Edward, seeing her happy, I guess that makes me happy. I want to see her happy. I want her to spend the rest of her life with someone who makes her happy.

Now that Bella has Edward, I need something. I can't be in a coven full of covens. I just can't. With Bella and I being both single, it didn't feel awkward at all. But now, I just know, that it'll feel awkward everywhere I go in that house.

I need somewhere, where I can go, and won't feel awkward. Somewhere, where I know that Mary and Nathan won't let Bella follow me. That's when I figured the Volturi.

I knew that the Volturi didn't know about Bella. She's the only one in our family that they didn't know about. If they knew about her, they'd want her for sure. Mary and Nathan will keep her away.

I walked out of the airport and looked for a cab. I'm sure that they had to have cabs in Italy. I knew I didn't have very long until they figured out that I was gone, and then it was only amount of time before Alice got the vision and everyone rushed to get me. That is if they still wanted me.

I spotted a cab and called it. They driver came over and I put my luggage on the seat beside me.

"Ello sir. Where too?" He asked not turning around.

"Voltrui castle please." I said looking out the window. This was my one chance to make a run for it. Before I join the Volturi's guard.

I shook that thought away and looked at all the trees passing us as we drove to the castle.

The cab driver stopped in front of the door. "23.50 please." I gave him the money and got out.

I walked in the front door and up to the secretary.

"Ah. You must be Mr. Smith. Am I right?" She asked me looking at me. I nodded my head. "Right this way then. Aro has been waiting." She said leading me down a hallway to the last door on the right.

"Right in here. I'm not aloud in. You understand." She smiled and walked off. I knocked.

"Enter." A voice told me too, so I did.

"Ah. Thomas. Welcome. Now what brings you to see the Volturi?" Aro asked.

"I was wondering if I could join your guard." I said.

"Well. We do need another guard, but what about your family?" Aro asked.

"Well I felt like an odd one out. So I had to get away." I said looking down. If he only knew, that was half of the truth.

"Well then, Thomas we would love to have you join our guar-." He was cut off by someone yelling.

"THOMAS! NO. No don't do this to us!" Bella ran in. Sophie, Andrea, Chris, Martin, Mary and Nathan shortly following.

"Thomas, please. Don't do this to us." Bella looked like if she could cry, she would be crying.

"Bella. I have too. I can't be the odd one out." I said walking over too her.

"Odd one out!? Thomas! We're a family! You can't just decide to leave us without talking to us first! How do you think that made us feel?" Bella walked the rest of the way over to me.

"Tommy. Come home." Bella took my hands in hers. "Come home with us. We need you."

"Bella. I-I can't. I don't belong there anymore. You need to understand. With you dating Edward, it just doesn't feel like home anymore." I said looking into her eyes.

"But we need you too come home. You know, Lacey wants to meet you. A lot." She said smiling at me.

"Lacey? Who's Lacey?" I asked confused.

"I am." A beautiful girl walked in. She had brown wavy hair and topaz eyes. She was about the same figure as Rosalie, but twice as beautiful. She looked like Bella, but not like her at the same time.

"Thomas, I would like you too meet my cousin Lacey Samantha Whiteside. She's from my mother's side." Bella said smiling up at me.

"Come home Thomas. It won't be the same at home without you." Bella said motioning Lacey to come over.

"Thomas, come home. We want you there." Lacey said now taking Bella's place.

"Does everyone want me to come home?" Thomas asked everyone else.

**BELLAPOINTOFVIEW! **_(sorry for point of view change. I thought it was too short to end, so I added this.)_

"You dipstick! Of course!" Martin said making us all laugh.

"Okay. I'll come home then." With that we all walked out and into the cars to were the Cullen's were waiting for us.

"Eddie!" I shouted running to give Edward a hug.

"Hey BizBell."

"It worked Edward. Lacey was a charm." I said kissing his cheek.

"See. I told you your cousin would be a great plan. Now keeping it a secret, that was hard." Edward said putting his head on my head, seeing as he was at least and head taller then me.

"It was hard. I hope they get married. Their a cute couple." I said smiling over at them.

"I know a cuter couple." Edward said kissing my head.

"Oh really. Who?" I said looking up at him.

"Us." With that he kissed me, and I felt bliss.


	14. Bella and Lacey have a chat

**A/N: Okay, I am super sorry that I havent been updating. I hit a writers block, and well, it wasn't working for me. I am really sorry. Some people wanted to know if Lacey was a vampire, and she is so yea. Anyways, here's your chapter. Oh, this is Bella's point of view...**

**Disclaimer: I saw _Twilight the Movie. _All I own is the ticket stub.**

I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said without looking up from the book.

"Hey cousin." Lacey said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Lace. What can I do for you?" I asked putting my book down.

"Well, I just wanted to know, if you wanted to be my brides maid." She asked smiling at me.

"What! You and Thomas are getting married! Since when?" I asked jumping up to sit on my knees facing her.

"Since last night when he took me out on our date." Ever since Italy, Lacey and Thomas have been like, Edward and I. Unable to go anywhere without the other person.

"Aw. Congrats. And I'd love to be your brides maid. It would be an honour." I said hugging my cousin.

"Thanks Bells. You really are an amazing cousin." She said hugging me back.

"Now, does this mean that you're moving in with us? Cause I mean, going like, thirty years without seeing my cousin is horrible." I said getting up and walking over to my closet. Edward had something planned for us tonight. He wouldn't tell me what. In fact, no one would tell me anything.

"Yes Bells. I'm going to move in. I wouldn't want to go another thirty years without seeing you again. That would be just plan horrible." She said mocking me a bit.

"Hey. You know it was horrible. We were best friends as kids." I said throwing the dress that I was going to wear tonight.

"I know that we were best friends Bells. But bad things happen. I mean, I couldn't help that my parents decided to move to California, and send me to a boarding school." She said lying the dress flat on my bed.

"True. But you could have written to me more! I mean, I wrote to you every day for two years. And I never got a single letter back." I said picking out shoes to go with the dress.

"WHAT!? You never got a letter back? Wow. I wrote back to every single on of your letters. I think I figured out that you weren't getting any of them back, when you said in one that you never got any letters back from me and that you felt like crying when the mail man didn't bring you a letter. But I wrote back to every single letter." She said coming to stand next to me.

"Aw. I guess my parents thought that it was better if I didn't get any letters. I don't know why. But that's horrible that my parents would do such a thing to me. And they said that you never wrote me back." I said walking over to put the shoes with the dress I had picked out.

"I know. But I did write back. Anyways onto something a bit more cheerful. What do you think that you and Edward are going to be doing tonight?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"LACEY ANNE! YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU!" I shouted at her.

"Maybe... But if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways." She said turning around and walking back over to the bed.

"Aw. Lace-face. Tell me! Please! I'll do anything!" I asked following her.

"No. I promised Edward that I wouldn't spill. But trust me, you're going to love it." She said twisting her hair around her finger.

"Promise?" I asked stripping down my clothes and putting the dress on. I some how managed to avoid getting a huge make up done by the 'group'. I mean, I love Sophie, Andrea, Alice and Rose. But sometimes, I don't want to be Bella-Barbie.

"I promise. Now hurry up and get ready. Edward will be here in 10 minutes, and well, you have to do something with your hair." She said getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh," she turned around to face me, "Make sure you wear shoes that won't make you complain." She opened the door and walked out.

What? Make me complain? What does she mean by that.

Oh well. I put my shoes on and walked over to my bathroom. I put light make up on and curled my hair a bit. I didn't have much time, and I didn't want to over do it.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Andrea walking up the stairs.

"Bells. Edward's here. Hurry up!" She said from my bathroom door.

"Okay. I'm done. Just pass me that braclet that's on my dresser." I said putting my necklace on.

She helped me put the braclet on and walked out before me. "Okay, don't come down till I say so. Got it?" I nodded.

She walked down the stairs. "Ladies and Gents, my I present, Isabella." She said.

I figured that was what she meant as a sau so. I turned to corner and started walking down the stairs. I heard gasps. I couldn't look that good. I kept my eyes down the whole way down the stairs. I didn't look up till I was at the bottom, and when I did, I met a gorgeous pair of topaz eyes.

"You look amazing tonight." With that, he lead me out the door and into the night.

**A/N: Okay. If anyone can guess what will happen, I will praise you in the next chaper. And I promise, it will be coming out a lot sooner then this one. I can promise you that. NOW! ****Review! :D **


	15. Boat Ride

**A/N: Okay! So this took me along time to get it just right! It had to be perfect! Seeing as how only one person guessed to what was happening, but I couldn't reply... I just want _Hopeless Romantic_ to know that she's right. :) anyways, here is your chapter! By the way... this may be one of THEE last chapters for this story. Not the last. But one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own Twilight.**

Edward still wouldn't tell me where he was taking. I could tell that we were getting closer to water. I could just smell the salty air.

We drove for about three more minutes before we were there.

"Bella. We're here." He said getting out of the car and running around to open my door for me.

I got out of Edward's Volvo and looked around. We were at a port.

The moon was shining bright, reflecting off of the water. There wasn't anyone else around except for Edward and I. Christmas lights were hanging on the railings at the dock leading to a boat.

"Right this way my love." Edward said taking my hand and leading me to the boat.

He helped me on before getting on himself. Once he got on he took my hand and lead me to the back off the boat to a sitting area.

There was more christmas lights hanging around the seating area.

That's when I noticed that the boat was drifting away from the dock.

"Edward. The boat;s drifting away from the dock. And no one's driving it." I said worried. I didn't want the boat to get ruined.

"Bella. You worry to much. Don't worry. Someone is driving. There's no need for you to be worried." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh really? Who's driving then? I don't smell anyone. Or hear a heart beat." I said looking up at him.

"Bella. It's your cousin who's driving." Edward said laughing quietly.

"Lacey?!" I asked shocked and surprised at the same time.

Edward just nodded to me. "Can I go talk to her?" I asked.

"Go ahead. She's at the front of the boat." Edward said helping me up.

I walked to the front of the boat and saw Lacey standing there.

"Lacey! You're a mean person. Did you know that?" I asked walking up to her.

"I've been told. But come on Bella. Did you really think that I would have told you anything anyways?" She asked laughing at me.

"Well no. But still! How long have you been in on it?" I asked

"Uh. I don't think I can say. Sorry Bells." She said turning to give me a hug. "Have fun tonight. Think like I'm not even here. Now. You two have to go back to your date before I hurt someone." She said pushing me and Edward back the way we come. "Remember Bells. I want details after." She said winking at me and shutting the door behind us.

Edward lead me back to where we were before.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" He asked turning towards me.

"Sure. But I must tell you, I'm a horrible dancer." I said smiling.

"It's all in the leading love." Edward said putting my hand on his shoulder, holding my other one while he put his hand onto my waist.

A slow song was playing in the back ground. It was a breath taking song. I've never heard anything like it before. It made me feel like I was soaring. (**A/N: Listen to Bella's Lullaby. I am while I'm writing this! This is the song I picked... :) )**

Edward and I danced for what felt like forever. The songs just kept going like one long song. But I always noticed the first song in between. It was the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard.

After a while, I noticed that Edward was no longer standing in front of me. I looked down and say Edward kneeling there.

He took hold of my left with both of his.

"_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars---points of light and reason.... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. _

"_Bella. I cannont be without you. You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable. _( All writes of that belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just used it differently.)

"Isabella Marie Holden, will you do me the honors and become my wife?" Edward asked pulling out a ring.

I was shocked. I didn't know how to reply. I knew what I wanted to say. It was just stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out.

I did all I could do. I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

Edward smiled up at me and slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and scooped me up into his arms.

"I think you just made me the happiest man on the earth. I love you Bella." He kissed me full force on the lips.

I kissed him back. I loved this vampire. With all my heart. He was my past, present and future. And for that, I am extremly glad. For I couldn't see myself living a day without him. Ever again.

**A/N: OKAAY! Tell me what you think! I think I should get some reviews. I mean, you all love me! So why don't more then half of you review? It makes me sad. Now, I loved this chapter. Review please!**


	16. Great News

**A/N: Okay. So here you go! The last chapter! I must say, it's not my best story. But I'm proud of what I've done.**

**And, everyone should know, that I'm going to be co-writing a story! It should be fun. When it comes out, look for it. Cause it should be a really, really good story, and I'm excited for it. :) And you should be too! **

**Okay, I'll stop talking now, and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's been fun, but I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer does! **

As Edward pulled up to the house, I took a deep breath. I must say, I was nervous. I mean, how many times does someone get married?

I took a deep breath. I turned my head and looked at Edward.

"Are you ready love?" He asked rubbing soothing circles onto the palm of my hand.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said and opened the door. Edward was around and a flash, taking my hand is his again.

We walked up to the porch. I took another breath as I opened the door. "We're back!" I shouted.

Everyone came running into the front room. I looked over and saw Alice jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. And when I say huge, I mean 'Ah! Look away! My eyes are going to go blind by the whiteness of her teeth!' wide.

I winked at her. I walked over to Mary and Nathan. "Hi mom, hi dad." I said while giving them a hug, while placing my left hand, just hoping, that Andrea or Sophie might notice. But them being them, they didn't.

I inwardly sighed. I walked back over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. The ring caught some light off of the lamp that was beside us. I looked up and smiled. Sophie noticed.

Next thing I knew, she was screaming. And I mean screaming. "OH MY GOSH! BELLA! YOU'RE, YOU'REGETTINGMARRIED!" She said it so fast; all I caught was you're and married.

I smiled and nodded. That's all I could manage.

Next thing I knew, I was being pushed up stairs, by no other then every single girl. Andrea, Mary, Esme, Lacey, Sophie and Alice. I mean, what's the rush? It's not that late. We don't have to rush. I mean, we are vampires!

They pushed me into my bedroom, shutting the door behind them. I sat down on my bed, with everyone around me.

"Bella! So, spill girlie!" Andrea said smiling.

"He asked me to marry him. That's all." I said shrugging. I knew they wouldn't settle for that.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If you're going to be a Cullen, you have to spill." Alice said shacking her head.

"Oh, do I now?" I asked, laughing inwardly.

Alice nodded. "You're marrying my brother Bells. You have to share the details! Like, did he get down on one knee? What did he say? What did you say? You need to share Bells!"

"What if I don't want too?" I wanted to see where this would go.

"We will tie you down, and torture you into telling us. That or, we will go to Edward. But that won't be as fun." Sophie said smiling.

I laughed. Cause that was the truth. My family would do that. So I decided to go the easy way out.

I told them about my whole night. From finding out Lacey knew all along, to the dance we shared. By the time I had finished telling them about what Edward said, they all looked like they would be crying if the could.

"See Lacey! That's how you tell a story about your night. Not, 'He asked me to marry him. I said yes.' I mean, it got to the point, but it was boring! You should take some notes from your dear cousin. You could learn a thing or two." Andrea said winking at me.

Lacey got up, and hit Andrea across the head with a pillow. "I told the story of my whole night, thank you." She said sitting back down on my bed.

"Now, Bella. Can I plan your wedding? Lacey has Sophie planning hers, seeing as Thomas is her brother. Seeing that Edward is my brother, can I plan yours?" Alice asked jumping up and down slightly.

"Sure. Why not. I mean, I'm not a very good planner. I just do things out of impulse." I said smiling. But one thing I knew for sure, I wanted my wedding to be perfect. Nothing to go wrong. Just pure bliss. I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life—what was left of it anyways.

All I knew was, that I loved Edward. Edward love me, and we were getting married. I couldn't be any happier then I was at the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**There you go!  
I know it's not that long.  
But I feel like that was a good ending to the story.  
Now, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And, if you read my other story,  
Sherwood Academy,  
please go check out my profile!  
there's an important poll!**

**Thank you so much!  
It's been fun writing this story for you guys!  
I hope that you'll check out my other stories! :)**


	17. MESSAGE not a chapter

**Sorry, this isn't an update! Its a very important message, concerning my story, **_**Honey, We hit Jackpot. **_

**Okay. So I'm tired of writing this story by myself. I don't think the Karina would be mad at me, if I found someone to help me write it. **

_**Honey, We Hit The Contest. **_**Is what I am calling it.**

**So here are the rules.**

**They must be famous... actor or band or singer, doesn't matter. **

**No more then a three-shot. You can continue you after, if you want. **

**No lemons!**

**You must post the rules at the top of you entry.**

**You can enter as many times you want.**

**When you enter, please message me somehow. Through email, or FF, it doesn't matter. But you MUST message.**

**Okay, so it's going to be running, for about a month. Till Saturday June, Twenty-Seventh, at Noon (Eastern Standard Time. Canada + Us.) **

**I hope people enter... Cause I don't want to write it by myself. I might ruin it by myself.**

**And don't worry! If you win, I will contact you, and send all the plot, setting information that Karina and I came up with, too you. **


End file.
